It Happened One Night
by danayvette
Summary: A costume party leads to a case of mistaken identity and a night that just can't be forgotten. Please read and review. Rated M for later Chapters. Alexis and Kevin Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

The lights were so bright, Alexis had to squint to make out her date across a sea of people in their Halloween's best. They thought that they had picked out the perfect costumes and that they would be the only one's like it, but looking around the room now she saw that there were atleast five other couples dressed the same way. Alexis sighed and made her way through the swarms of people towards Mike, her date, as she reminded herself internally, they wern't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, they had only been out a couple of times on the insistance of her science partner Renee, who said that she hated to see Alexis alone every weekend. Mike was a nice enough guy, a little taller then she was, with light brown hair and brown eyes. He always insisted on paying and opening doors, almost gave Alexis a toothach he was so sweet. He was in fact so sweet that he managed to draw the attention of almost every female that they ever encountered. But didn't really give her butterflies, she promised Renee that she would give it some time and see how things would go.

He left her in the corner talking with friends five minutes ago to go get them something to drink, but now the friends were dancing and she was bored, so she was moving across the room to the the batman she believed belonged to her, batgirl. As she got closer she could hear him talking to someone and he wasn't speaking english. She circled around to be sure and it wasn't Mike, so she desided to go back to the corned and wait. As she walked back slowley she felt someone put their hands on her hips and pull her into them as they wraped their arms around her waist. She smiled and felt him rest his chin on her shoulder and whisper in a low voice that she almost couldn't make out, "there's my sexy batgirl" as he spun her around once again wraping his arms around her pulling hre to him, alexis thought that this was very uncaracteristic of Mike but decided that she likeed the change and decided to go with it, she wraped her arms around his neck and wished that they wern't wearing those stupid masks so she could look into his georgeous deep brown eyes, he moved his hand up her to the back of her neck and she shivered from his touch. Pulling him even closer she was about to stretch up to kiss him when she realized that the eyes stairing back at her were not the deep brown eyes she was hoping for but instead were piercing blue. But the confused look on her face didn't stop him from finishing what she started, his lips found hers and there were sparkes. He gently pushed her back against the wall and deepened the kiss, her hands winding in his brown hair wanting more of this stranger, and he was willing to give her what she wanted, he sliped his hand down her sides and bent over slightly until he grabed her legs, lifted her and wraped them around his waist. She was torn between the fact that this was a stranger and what the hell was she doing and the fact that she haden't felt this way about anyone since Ashley.

She could feel him pushing against her and it sent her head spining, the fact that this total stranger could make her feel these things was almost to hard to believe, and then just as quickly and she went up, she came down, as her masked stranger broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "wow Jenny, guess that means your ready to go huh?" and the voice echoed in her mind, this was no longer a stranger, "baby if you were this pent up you could'a told me, we could have go home hours ago" he continued as he nuzzled soft kisses on her neck. Moving a hand down and squeezing her ass as the tips of his fingers brushed against her and she couldn't help but groan feeling him touch her were she had never been touched before. "Oh yeah, we are definetly outta here" the blue eyed batman whispered into her ear.

"Wait" Alexis shouted as he was about to assult her mouth once more. He looked at her with a confused little smile, looked deep into her bright blue eyes and cocked his head to one side, slowley setting her on her feet. Her head was still spinning and she lost her balance, he had to hold her upright. "Jenny?"  
He said. She shook her head watched his reaction, he went from confused to horror stricken in less than two seconds. Placing a hand over his mouth he took a deep breath, "i'm sorry" he squeked out "so sorry ma'am" he stammered "I thought that you were me girlfriend, I mean that your both wearing the same thing, god i'm so stpid" he ran his hands through his hair and looked around the room. Oddly enough they haden't attracted any attention.

He thought that this was a bad dream, what kind of cop goes around kissing woman in halloween costumes, and what was he going to tell Jenny, let alone explain to this poor girl that he pinned to the wall. "Oh man," he started "you have to know that I really and so sorry" he moved closer so no one would hear him talking.

"Its fine" Alexis whispered, "no harm no foul" she gave him a little smile.

He smiled back as he carefully begain to pick out little details about this batgirl, here eyes were amazingly blue, not like Jennys, and under these lights batgirls hair was red, not blond like Jenny's, and she was shorter than him, not by much, but still, Jenny was his hight, and he began to wonder how he could have thought that this was Jenny for a single moment. But whatever the reason, he had for a moment mistaken her for his girlfriend, his serious girlfriend who might not like the fact the he was kissing another woman.

Alexis thought that her legs were strong enough now, that they would carry her now, away from this situation that she had found herself in and that no one would ever find out it was her. She pulled away from him and looked around the room.

"I'd better go she said" she said.

"wait, are you sure that your alright" batman asked.

"Fine" she had no idea she could lie so well.

But she couldn't let him find out who she was, it was to embarrissing. She could tell he wasn't letting this go that easily.  
She turned to head for the door and he grabed her arm holding her back. When she turned to face him she could tell be the look on his face he knew.

"No" he could barely believe it "Alexis" he whispered.

She couldn't say a word, I mean what could she say after that.

"What the hell are you doing here" he blurted out.

"Date" she mumbled, "I was on a date". "am on a date" she corrected herself, after all why was she shouldering all the guilt. It was him that came up behind her, and it was him that pinned her to the wall and it was him who made her feel things that she never felt before.

He let go of her arm, "Oh"

"and I thought that you were my date, and didnt realize you wern't until you .." she trailed off and staired down at the floor.

"Alexis i'm so sorry that I did that" he sounded very sincere. Alexis smiled up at him, she couldn't stay made at him, even tho this was all his fault.  
But she knew that he really hadn't meant for anything to happen, "its really fine Det, Ryan" even saying his name made her smile. "Don't worry, it'll be our little secret" she said and used her finger to lock her lips. He laughed and wraped his wrms around her giving her a big bear hug, whispering "thank you"  
in her ear.

"Kevin" they heard someone calling through the crowded room, "Kevin, is that you" it was Jenny, no doubt wondering were he'd been, and now wondering who he was hugging.

He released Alexis from the bear hug and greated Jenny with a kiss on the cheek, "hey hunny, this is Alexis, Castle's kid, we just bumped into each other and were talking"

The fact that he called her 'kid' hurt a little, concidering not five minutes ago he was ready to take her home, Alexis couldn't help but think what might have happened. Kevin and Jenny both looked at her waiting for her to respond. "I'm on a date" was the only thing that came to mind.

"Well, we dont wanna keep you sweetie," Ryan said and he pulled Jenny to his side and gave Alexis a little smile.

"Yeah, 'night" Alexis said and held up her hand to wave bye.

As Jenny Turned to walk away with Kevin in tow, he gave Alexis a little wink and mouthed the words 'thank you'

Alexis gave a shy smile and mouthed 'your welcome' as the couple disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

When she flicked on her bedroom light, she was only too glad to be home. After the night that she had, she wasn't sure if she was ever going to leave her dorm room again. She got out of her costume, and showered for far too long, trying to make sence of what had happened that night. It was just a big misunderstanding, she told herself, yeah thats it, just a case of mistaken identity. Not like its never happened before right, so what was the big deal. I mean, its not like they had ment for it to happen, not like he knew it was her, that he was touching and kissing and turning on.

'Whoa!' she had to stop herself from going there, this was Det. Ryan she was thinking about, the goofy irish guy who would play poker with her dad on Wednesday nights, I mean come on, sure he had to have the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, and 'oh wow' the way he kissed her. But it wasn't her that he thought he was kissing, it was Jenny, who had the be the sweetest girlfriend ever. Alexis remembered a time when they were all out to dinner one night, and all the cops were talking the was cops do, and she was feeling a little out of place, but Jenny came over to her and started asking questions about college, which classes she was taking, what she was going to major in, and before she knew it they were giggling like old friends.

She was like a friend right, I mean they both were, yes, she decided that Det. Ryan, Kevin and his girlfriend Jenny were definitely two good friends. Well not good friends, more like family acquaintances. Someone that she knew, but not well. Did she really know for a fact that Jenny was so sweet, she could have been a total psyco, she haden't said anything to her earlier tonight when she found Alexis and Kevin at the party. What were thay doing there anyway, kinda old for a costume party Alexis thought.

Alexis was torn, she knew that she shouldn't be feeling anything for him, but couldn't help what she was feeling. Her Grandmother once told her that 'you can't who you fall in love with darling' but was this love, she didn't think so. It was probably just the fact that it was, at the time, a stranger, and it was exciting and new. The fact that it ended up being Him tho, meant that this couldn't go any further anyway, so she decided that it didn't matter what she was feeling, it was a mute point.

She shut off the water and got out of the shower, confident with her decision. After her nightly ritual of moisturizer, and hair brushing, she decided to drink some herbal tea, and listen to some Taylor Swift before heading to bed. She was siting at her computer softly singing along to the music checking out friends pictures on facebook when she got a frined request. She looked to see who it was and was surprised to find Kevin on the other end of the request. She smiled to herself, and debated wether or not to accept his request. But decided that he must have something to say, they've known each other for years, and only sent her a request now, and she figure it was not going to hurt to have his as her friend right, because that's what they were, friends.

She held her breath and clicked accept, and waited. Nothing happened for a few moments and she guess that she must have been wrong, when she heard the farmiliar ping telling her that someone wanted to talk.

_'Hey Alexis'_ he typed.

_'Hi'_ she typed back.

'_Your still up huh?'_

_'Yes'_ she wasn't sure why, but she felt just a nervous typing to him as if she were back at the party standing with him.

_'Can't sleep?_' he questioned.

_'Was just about to head to bed' 'but you interupted me, lol, and besdies, your still up too'_ duh she thought, man why did I type that it sounded so childish.

_'true, but I was worried about you, and about how we left things'_ he wrote.

_'oh, i'm ok seriously, don't give it a second thought'_ not like her she thought, obsessing over something that would never happen.

_'Yeah, so you said earlier, but I can't help but worry, I was so stupid about the whole thing, and to think i'm a trained detective, its a wonder I ever solve a case, lol'_

Alexis could't help but smile, she knew that she was probably misinterpreting the whole thing, but she felt all warm inside with the knowledge that he was worried about her.

_'I really am fine Det Ryan ' _

_'Please, after tonight I think that we know each other well enough for you to call me Kevin, don't you?'_ he teased her.

Alexis blushed as she thought about what he was refering too, the fact that not two hours ago, he had her pinned up against a wall, that not two hours ago he had her willing to walk out on her date and go home with him, something she never thought she was capable of. She wasn't sure how to respond, but finally typed, _'ok'._

_'At'a girl'_ as she read those words aloud, she vould feel him smiling.

_'oh, and Alexis, I just have to say, you are an amazing kisser'_

The comment floored her, she was not expecting that from him.

_'Your not so bad yourself'_ she hit send before she had the good sense to erase that last one. She sat there biting her bottom lip waiting for a response.

_'Well, I guess we have that in common'_ his response left her speechless.

_'Alexis, did you fall asleep, or have I scared you off?'_ he sounded alittle scared.

_'Im here'_ was all she could think to say.

_'Ok, so maybe I should'nt have said that'_ he wrote.

_'No, no its ok, just a little unexpected thats all'_ she let out a deep breath.

_'Well unexpected or not, totally true, and I don't give compliments that easily'_ Kevin typed.

Alexis staired at the screen in disbelief, Det Kevin Ryan was flirting with her. The much older, currently taken Kevin Ryan was definetly flirting with her. Ok, should I flirt back, or not, what if he didn't mean for it to sound like that, what if it was totally innocent on his part and just came across a flirty because that was how she wanted it to sound. Ugh, what was she supposed to do.

_'And in that costume, Wow, if you were my date, I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off of you, wouldn't have let you outta my sight, well what am I saying, I couldn't keep my hands off of you, lol'_ Kevin taped away on the key board.

Oh, now its on Det. Ryan Alexis thought, she couldn't believe he said that.

_'You wern't hard on the eyes'_ she typed.

_'No, well I do what I can'_ he poped back.

_'And you do very well'_ Alexis typed with a smile.

_'lol, thank you, thank you very much'_ Kevin responded.

_'And once again, thank you for keeping this between us, not really anyones business right'_ Kevin continued.

_'Absolutly, no ones business'_ Alexis said.

_'Thanks Lex, your a doll'_ Kevin typed.

Again, she was speechless, this man that only tonight had her legs wraped around his waist and was touching her in the most intimate of places, was not openly flirting with her she thought, and begain the feel those same feelings she had felt earlier, and her head begain to swim at the thought of this man, and what the had done, and the fact that she wanted more, but had resigned herself to the fact that he was taken, and would never be hers in this way, but reading his words now on the screen made her wonder.

_'So I take your lack of responce to mean that your tired, so i'll let you go get some sleep'_ Kevin Typed.

_'Alright, goodnight Kevin'_ Alexis typped with a frown.

_'Night Lex, was good talking to you, we should do this more often.'_ Kevin admitted. Alexis blushed.

_'Yeah, would be nice.'_ She was so excited at that possibility.

_'Until then sleeping beauty, sweet dreams'_ and with that he was gone, leaving her to damned excited at the possibility of more to sleep. Could she really expect anything more than friendship, she thought as she tossed in bed. Only tomorrow would tell, all she knew was that she was willing if he was, she just had to find out how far he was willing to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan closed the cover on his laptop and sat back in the wooden chair, ran his fingers through his chestnut hair and laughed to himself. He couldn't believe the events of the evening. He was glad that Jenny had insisted on going to that stupid party, costumes were never really his thing, but you gotta keep the little woman happy right. Or at least thats what he thought he was doing, until his run-in with Alexis. It was just a misunderstanding, and he thoguht that he had really fucked up, what if Jenny had see him kiss amother woman, she would have freeked. He wasn't the type either, the type that wanted to have his cake and eat it too, he was happy with Jenny, I mean they had been together for years, they knew everything that there was to know about each other, there were no secrets and they were comfortable like that.

Maybe thats was why it was so exciting tonight. He was just looking for Jenny to go home, was not expecting her to kiss him like that, and was oddly surprised when she did, and that excited him. Maybe they wern't the 'old married couple' that Esposito claimed on several occasions. Of course, if his girlfriend was going to kiss him like that he was going to kiss back. She wasn't much for public displays of affection, he just thought that she had a little too much to drink and was just gonna go with it.

But he got so turned on, and that didn't change when he found out that it was Alexis Castle in his arms. Which worried him, she was just Ricks kid right, and he had no doubt that she would keep this a secret. He let out a deep breath as he remembered the way she felt in his arms, the way her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to her, her kisses and how hot she felt under his touch. 'No' he said and jumped out of the chair and walked into the kitchen opening the fridge door and taking out a beer, twisting off the cap and putting that bottle up to his lips and slowley feeling the cold liquid fill his mouth and slip down his throat.

This is Alexis, she didn't know it was me, just like I didn't know that it was her. Shes such a sweet girl, she wouldn't have done that knowing it was me. Jesus I can't even imagine her doing that kinds stuff with her own boyfriend, let alone someone elses. But in that costume, 'WOW' she was so hot, those legs were amazing, and she smelled like vanilla, "sexy as hell" he said out loud to noone in particular, he was alone in his apartment.

He wandered into the bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed laying the bottle on the nightstand. Picking up the remote switched on the tv and started flipping through the channels, but it didn't take long for his thought to turn back to her, her soft lips were all he could picture. Why the hell did he flirt with her lke that, he was a grown ass man who, for all intent and purpose was off limits, not the mention the fact that if Castle ever found out he'd have Kevin digging his own grave.

But it was ok for them to be friends right, they had been for years, and why should that change now, just because of what happened tonight, no one even knew about that. So what if he couldn't keep from remembering how she felt, and how she kissed, and how she smelled. 'Fuck Kevin' snap out of it. He stood and walked into the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror, "What the hell are you doing man?" he asked his refletion. He stood up pulled his shirt oer his head deciding that a cold shower would help him clear his head. Striping off the remainder of his clothes he hopped under the chilly water, letting it wash over him.

The shower wasn't doing what he had hoped, he couldn't stop thinking about her, what had happened tonight and now he was begining to picture her standing in front of him, naked and running her hands over his bare chest. He shut his eyes tight, wanting the image to disapear. It worked, he finished his shower quickly before she came back. Turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and wraping a towel around his waist, he saw her again, standing in front of him, looking at herself in the mirror wearing nothing but a towel he saw himself walking up behind her and wraping one arm around her waist planting soft kisses on her bare shoulders and neck. As his other hand crept up her thigh under the towel which made her jump, and she was gone.

Kevin rubber his eyes, and thought that a good nights sleep would help him, walking back into the bedroom and pulling a pair of boxers from the drawer slipping them up under his towel and letting it wall to the floor, strolled over to his bed and turned off the lamp. He closed his eyes and prayed for morning.

He walked into the Precinct hopeing that no one would notice what a hard night he had had. But of course Esposito could not pass on an oppertunity to play with him.

"Dude, you look like hell, Jenny keep you up till all hours?" Javi asked with a smile.

"Not exactly, just didn't get much sleep" Ryan answered.

"Seriously bro, you know you can tell me anything right" Javi said and they came to a stop at Ryans desk.

"Yeah" Ryan nodded, "Thanks Espo, "i'll keep that in mind".

"So how was the party, any young hotties, you know a brother could use a little action, hook me up man" Esposito smiled his pattened million dollar smile at Ryan.

Why did he have to bring up hotties, Ryan had just spent all night, unsuccessfully by the way, trying got get a certain young hottie out of his head, and thanks to that little comment she came waltzing right back in.

"What, i'm a pimp now, find your own dates" he snaped at Javi, and sat down in his chair taking out a bottle of Advil from his top drawer popping two in his mouth and followed it with a sip of coffee and almost choked of the pills when he was Alexis walking off the elivator with Kate.

"Dude you ok?" Espo asked concirned.

"Fine" was all he said, as he watched them walk asross the room, he could not take his eyes off of her. She was wearing a white t-shirt, black skirt that fell just above her knee and a pair of black high heeled boots that came up to her knees. He shook his head and tryed to regain his senses before Jovi noticed. When he saw them enter the break room, to a waiting Richard Castle, who gave his daughter a big hug.

"Wanna catch a game tonight?" Javi pulled him out of his trance.

"What? ah, game, maybe, I gotta see if Jenny has any plans, i'll let you know ok" he stammered.

"Ok, but make it snappy" Jovi said with a smirk.

"Yeah" Kevin almost whispered, looking back towards the breakroom, but it was empty, and then he heard the clacking heading there way, spun his chair to find them walking right up to his desk, and Kate planked down a massive file folder. Making him jump in his chair and hold his head.

"Whoa, you ok Ryan" Kate asked, as he continued stairing at his desk. He was afraid to look up, scrared to look Castle in the eye.

"Fine, just have a bit of a headach" he said, finally looking up. He found Kate looking at him, Castle looking at him phone and Alexis was looking down at her boots, guess he wasn't the only nervious one here he thought.

Castle raised his eyes from the phone and shouted "YES" causing everyone to look at him, and he walked away pointing to a poster that hung on the wall." Policemans annual picnic in the park" he bagan to read. "This Saturday, you guys go to this right?" He questioned.

"Its mandatory Castle" Kate answered rolling her eyes.

"Excellent, that gives Alexis and me a chance to show off our awesome three legged race skills" he smiled walking back to Kate and Alexis.

"I don't know dad" Alexis finally spoke, and Ryan couldn't help but meet he gaze.

"Oh come on sweetie, we never get a chance to do this stuff anymore, as you keep reminding me your not my little girl anymore, and our chances at these things are getting limited" he claimed pouting.

"I'm not making any promises, but i'll think about it ok, now lets go, GrandMother is waiting downstairs" she smiled and Hugged Kate bye, waiving and Esposito and a still stunned Ryan.

As they walked away Ryan could hear Castle still trying to convinve Alexis to attend the picnic, and he secretly hoped this was one argument Castle would win, and that for some reason Jenny would not be.

Ryan was eating lunch at his desk when his phone alerted him to a text message. He opened his phone and found a message from Alexis.

_'Don't worry, i'll tell my dad i'm busy on Saturday'_

Ryan frowned and typed back. _'Are you busy on Saturday?'_

_'No, but it was kinda strange this morning, so its the easiest way to avoid another awkward situation'_ Alexis typed.

_'Don't do that please, I'd like to see you there. As far as this morning goes, I was just a little caught off guard to see you hear thats all, concidering I spent all night trying not to think about you, then you just show up, I was just surprised'_ Kevin confessed.

_'Why were you thinking of me last night?_' Alexis typed innocently.

_'Oh, you know why Lex, after our chance meeting I couldn't get you outta my head' Kevin continued, 'You were waltzing through my dreams all night you little vixen'_

Kevin smiled as he remembered one dream in particular, in which he was laying on his back in bed and she came into the room wearing only his t-shirt, walked over to the bed, climbed on top of him and begain kissing him without saying a word as his hands roamed her body, causing her to moan against his kiss.

He was snaped back to reality as his phone sounded in his hand.

_'Ok, guess ill see you on Saturday'_ Alexis typed.

_'See you then, stay sfe Lex'_ he added and put his phone back down on the desk as Castle walked by.

"How come your grinning like an idiot? Castle asked.

"Nothing, Just a text" Kevin Lied.

"I think its sweet that after all this time Jenny can still make you smile like that' Rick said fishing his own phone out of his pocket.

"Excelant" he continued, "Alexis will be able to make it on Saturday after all" He smiled "You better bring it Ryan, your going down" Rick smilled and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan sat on the park bench enjoying the sun. Watching everyone running around having fun reminded him of when he was a kid and all the family used to get together on Sundays. It was very different seeing everyone 'off duty'. Relaxing and enjoying each others company. Esposito came over and ploped down on the bench along side him.

"Hey man, whats with the grin? you look like the cat that swallowed the canary" Javier joked.

"Nothin' bro, just enjoying the day" Ryan claimed.

"Uh huh, I don't believe that for a second man, you've been all goofy for days now, so tell me man, who is it?" Javier asked.

"What do you mean? whos who?" Kevin played dumb.

"Who's the one thats got you all overheated? thats who, you acted this same way when you first started up with Jenny, all lovey dovey, hiding in the corner with your phone texting like a love sick teenage girl, makes me sick man. I thought you and Jenny had a good thing going anyway, what happened, she finally realize that what I told her was true, that she could do so much better than you." Javier sat up a little straighter as he noticed Beckett, Castle and Alexis walking in their direction.

Ryan looked to see what had gotten Esposito's attention.

"Listen Jenny and I just decided that we needed a little time apart, thats all, and not a word of this to anyone ok, my personal life is nobodys business". Kevin stated.

Turning their attention towards the new arrivals, Javier just nodded.

"Ready for some action boys?" Beckett asked and she threw her arm around Javi's shoulders.

"You know it" Javi exclaimed with a boyish smile.

"Lets get this show on the road" Castle shouted out as they wandered off towards the rest of the department.

Kate, Rick and Javi walked ahead, coming up with a plan to end all plans, trying to ensure the success of the 12th Precienct, they wanted to be number 1.

"There like a bunch of 12 year olds" Alexis mumbeled to Kevin.

"I know, I can't believe how serious there taking all of this." Kevin whispered back.

Alexis looked at him and gave him a soft smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"You wanna go get something cold to drink, or just take a walk" Kevin asked her.

"Yeah, i'd like that very much" she confessed.

"Just let me tell my day" she said making a funny face.

"Hey, dad, is it ok if Det. Ryan shows me were I can get something cold to drink" Alexis asked linking her arm into her dads, causing him to come to a stop, turn slowly towards Kevin with a questioning look. Ryan just raised his shoulders and smiled at him.

"Sure sweety, just be careful, and try to come up with a good team name when your gone." Castle shouted after his daughter, who was already walking away as he finished the sentence.

Castle frowned, "Whats up with those two?" he asked Javi.

"Don't know, but I wouldn't worry, its Ryan, not one of the Jonas brothers." Javi laughed.

"Yeah Castle, you don't have anything to worry about, its Ryan and Alexis, she probably just wants his opinion on which classes to take next semester, he went to Columbia remember" Kate added as she watched Ryan and Alexis walk off around the corner.

"So, how've you been?" Kevin asked once they were away from the others.

"Fine, little busy with school but ok. How bout you?" she looked around the park eyeing a kids play area a little ways ahead. Just beoynd the play area was a little wooded area that looked pretty deserted. 'hum, wonder if he's taking me in there she asked herself'.

"To be honest, i'm kind of a wreck" he blurted out.

"Why? what happened?" Alexis asked concerned.

"You happened, ever since that night, I haven't been able to think about anyone or anything else" Kevin confessed out loud, it felt good to get it off his chest, like a weight had been lifted.

"I'm sorry" Alexis didn't know what else to say, she had no idea that she could have this much affect of Kevin, I mean she'd hoped, and maybe dreamed of being with him, but never actually thought that he would want to be with her too.

She walked over to the swing and sat down, this part of the park was virtually empty because of all the commotion going on over on the other side.

Kevin walked behind her and pulled the swing back a little, and whispered in her ear, " you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about" and let the swing go.

As Alexis floated way from him she felt the same farmilliar feeling she had felt that night, and later when the were chating, butterflies. As the swing floated back towards him, he grabbed the chain on either side, pulled back, and again let go.

Kevin walked beside the swing, crossed his arms and leaned against the metal frame. "In fact, neither of us really have anything to be sorry about right, it was a misunderstanding, and besides , were adults."

"Yeah, guess your right" Alexis exhailed deeply.

Kevin smiled the most beautiul smile that she had ever seen. He unfolded his arms, walked behind the swing once again pulling it to a stop and wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Sure i'm right" he smiled.

Alexis reached up and held his forearm, which was the sexiest part of a man she thought, and she rarely saw Kevin in a t-shirt. Kevin nuzzled her hair and whispered in a very sexy bedroom voice, "by the way, you look incredible today, you trying to make sure that i'm not gonna sleep for the next month" he hummed into her ear. Sending shivers all the way to her core.

The thought of Kevin laying in bed at night thinking about her while across town she lay in bed thinking about him was mind consuming. After all, they were both adults, it didn't matter what others thought, if they wanted each other, who could stop them right.

She stood up, breaking their embrace and turned around to find Kevin facing her, just inches from her, she looked beyond Kevin into the woods, wanted to drag him back there and do things to him, things that she'd only read about.

"hu hum" starteled them both back to reality. It was Lannie.

"Hey you two, am I interrupting something." Lannie raised an eyebrow.

"No" Alexis choked out.

"Just talking" Ryan gave Lannie his best smile.

"If you say so" she shrugged.

"Alexis your dads looking for you, something about a three legged race legacy"

"Thanks Dr. Parrish, tell him i'll be right there please" Alexis was flustered.

"Sure sweety, Ryan, you got a moment" She asked and the look she gave him told him she wan't gonna take no for an answer.

"Alright" he slid his hands into his pockets and walked past Alexis towards Lannie.

Alexis pulled herself together and ran down the pathway towards the crowds.

"Tell me what in the hell I just walked in on and do not lie to me Kevin Ryan." Lannie was a woman with a short temper and Kevin didn't want to get on her bad side.

"To be honest, i'm not sure, we ran into each other a few nights ago and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since." Ryan confessed .

"Boy if her daddy find out you've been thinking about her he's gonna eat you alive." Lannie bagain to walk away. "Not to mention Kate, she loves that girl like her very own, and she has a gun Ryan, a gun, you'd do well to remember that."

"Hey Lannie," Kevin cought up with her and tugged on her elbow, "Don't mention this to anyone ok, I mean theres really nothing going on right, we were just talking, not need to get everyone woked up for nothing."

Lannie gave him a little smile, "Kevin Ryan, i'm gonna tell YOU this, if you hurt that little girl in any way, shape or form, Castle's not the only one your gonna have to answer too." She polked him in the chest with her long finger.

"Thanks Lannie" he smiled, kissing her quickly on the cheek.

They returned to find the others trying to determine who was gonna participate in which game.

Alexis watched as Lannie and Ryan approached trying to look as casual as possible but about to jump out of her skin, when Lannie gave her shoulder a squeeze and winked at her.

It was determined that Javi and Gates were the two to beat for tug of war, Castle and Beckett for the wheelbarrow race, Lannie had the potato sack race 'in the bag' as it were, which left Ryan and Alexis for the three legged race. Which was just fine with Kevin, Alexis however looked like she was about to compete in some olympic sport.

She didn't know how she would react being so close to him, and she wasn't the best at hiding things from people, with everyone around she was terrified that they would be found out.

Kevin came strutting towards her waving a red scarf, "Are you ready for this Lex" he asked casually, like he had no idea those words would send her head spinning. All she could do was nod.

As he stood beside her, stairing at the red fabric that would bind them together she could hear him whisper, "and I didn't think i'd have a chance to tie you up just yet" he winked at her, and laughed to himself when he saw her reaction.

He droped to one knee beside her and placed his hand around her ankle and he could feel her tremble and reach for his back to steady herself, he smiled to himself, he loved the fact that he had this power over her. He tied them together and begain to stand, taking the opportunity to brush his hand up the inside of her leg to the hem of her shorts and across her ass so that his arm was around her waist, his hand finally coming to rest on her hip, he held her close and smiled down at her.

"You ok there Lex?" he asked with a devilish smirk as he gave her a little squeeze.

Around them everyone went about there business, no one noticed what was going on, they were detectives for crying out loud, but no one realized, so she took a deep breath and wrapped her arm around him as well, causing him to smile down at her.

They were given the instructions for the race, hobbled over to the start line with the other players. Kevin was driving her crazy, taking every chance and opportunity to touch her, when they were trying to make it to the start line, he was still holding her when her shirt came up a little, and he slid his fingers into the waist band of her shorts, tugging on the elastic of her panties, causing her to bury her face in his shoulder and moan.

How was he doing all of this without anyone seeing him, she was sure that she was going to explode right there next to him.

"Ready, Set, Go" and they were off, they stumbled forward like all the others although at times it felt like he was carrying her. They had only made it about ten feet when they tripped. They fell into a pile of giggling laughing arms and leggs everywhere, and in the process Kevin managed to kiss her sweetly on the cheek. It was such a sweet moment, it almost made her forget all the people around them, she reached out for him but hesitated when he shook his head slightly.

Realizing that the rest of the group had gathered to help them up she backed away. Before she know it she was on her feet and Kevin was once again on one knee untying the link between them. But he still stayed close, everyone chated back and forth and the 12th actually came out pretty good this year, won a few and lost a few, but fun was had by all.

"Well Miss Castle its been a privilege" Kevin said, taking her hand up to his lips and kissing it softly.

Alexis blushed "Likewise Det. Ryan" he pulled her into a hug and whispered "I'll call you later tonight ok Lex" and stepped away, and it still amazed her that he could get that close and not draw any attention. She nodded her head slightly and he winked her a secret smile.

"Did you have fun sweety, I know this wasn't your ideal day, but thanks for coming, making your old man happy" castle hugged his daughter tight.

"No, I did have fun dad, i'm glad that I came" she couldn't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis shut off the water in her shower and climbed out, quickly dryed herself and slipped herself into her favorite jammies. Wondered over to her bed and flopped down.

She took out the novel that she was reading for her literature class and flipped the pages, she was already halfway through when others were just starting so she wasn't really worried about doing any reading tonight, she just wanted to kill a little time before bed while secretly waiting for the phone to ring.

She knew that he may never actually call her tonight, he was a man after all. But a girl could hope right. So, she decided that she wasn't going to be the girl sitting by the phone waiting for her dream man to call, she was going to spend her night challenging her mind.

Finding her place in the book she began to dive right in when her phone rang. She droped the book and grabed the phone, caller ID said it was KR, causing her to squeel like a little girl. It rang again, she composed herself and answered as casually as possible.

"Hello" she beemed

"Hey Alexis, how's your night going?" Kevin asked.

"Ok, just relaxing" she answered, laying on her stomach and kicking her feet in the air, "How 'bout you, how's your night?"

"Oh, better now" he whispered

Alexis giggled shyly.

"So, not that i'm complaining" she started, "but why did you wanna call me tonight?" she questioned.

"Well, I thought that it was about time for us to have a little chat about our situation." he admitted. "Figure some stuff out"

"Like what kind of stuff" Alexis was very still.

"Well, for starters, you little missie handeled yourself very well today in front of a group of detectives and your dad. I'm impressed, makes me wonder what else your good at." Kevin teased.

Alexis smiled and began twirling her hair between her fingers.

"Oh, i'm good at lots of things Mister, things that you know nothing about." She could be a little tease too, she thought.

Kevin laughed and whispered "I'll bet you are"

He still can't get over the fact that he knew this girl for years now, and never would have suspected her to be anything like this, he had always pictured her as sweet and innocent, now all he could picture was her in his bed, moaning when he touched her. Or them on the floor, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm.

"So" Alexis interupted his train of thought.

"Yeah, so" Kevin returned.

"I enjoyed our walk and talk today, until we got interrupted that is" Alexis confessed.

"Me too Lex, i'm glad that we got some alone time together, I just wished that we could have had more" Kevin stated. "It was nice being able to hold you without anyone watching."

"It didn't stop you when they were watching" She giggled.

"What, I was a perfect angel" Kevin tryed to convince her. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining"

"And I never will, I love it when you touch me." Alexis said shyly.

"Ah, that's not all I wanted to do to you, but we did have an audience." he reminder her.

"Well, that was you controlling yourself than was it" she laughed.

"On my best behavior, scouts honor." Kevin the boy scouts sign in the air.

"So, if we hadn't been in such a public place, what about then, best behavior or not" she questioned.

"Oh, definitely not my best. And trust me Lex, if you enjoyed today, your gonna love it when I get you alone." Kevins voice never sounded so sexy to her.

"I wish I was with you right now" she whispered before she realized what she was actually saying.

"Me too, oh to be alone with you, to be able to kiss you and touch you, my god Lex, what I would do to you" Kevin hissed.

"What?" She was sure that she wanted to hear this. "What would you do to me?"

"I could show you, I'm about five minutes from jumping in my car and driving across town to you right now." Kevin was serious.

"No, you can't" Alexis almost shouted. "No boys in the dorms after 8, not even the cutest irish ones."

"Alexis I need to ask you something, and please answer me honestly, ok?" his serious tone scared her a little.

"Of course I will Kevin." she said

"We've known each other for a while now, a long while, and were coming closer and closer to crossing a line that we can't uncross, I want to be with you and I'm pretty sure that you feel the same way about me, but I can't go any further without asking you flat out, Alexis, are you sure that you are ok with all of this? I know that we kind of fluked into this thing between us, but I don't regret it, and I like where it's heading, but i'll stop now, I promise, no more calls no nothing if you say so. Just tell me, do you want this?" Kevin held his breath.

Alexis didn't even have to think about it, because she had done nothing but think about this ever since the first night. She had wanted him, and hoped that he had felt the same way, and now she knew for sure, he wanted her.

"Of course I want this Kevin, i've never wanted anything more." She blurted out.

"Oh Lex, I'm so glad, I was afraid that i'd scared you off today, I just find it very hard to be so close to you and not be able to hold you."Kevin exclaimed.

"No, I loved the way you were with me today, it made me feel wanted and sexy." she blushed at her own words.

"You do not need me for that hun, you are sexy all on your own." Kevin smiled.

She blushed again, smileing slightly.

"Alexis, its gonna be hard, but can we keep this to ourselves for a little while, I don't wanna get shot in the middle of our first date or anything. "He joked.

"I understand, I was gonna say the same thing, until we know what were doing" she agreed.

"I wish I was there with you right now, I wanna hold you so bad, and kiss your neck, and see that amazing smile." He admitted.

"She smiled softly, " Why dont we do something this weekend, go away or something"

Kevin was shocked by her assertiveness and couldn't resist "You want me that bad huh"

"I'm not suggesting that we check into a no tell motel" Kevin laughed at the term she used but she continued " i'm just thinking that it would be nice to getaway and be able to talk and whatever without everything going on here." She paused.

"Are you sure about this Lex, if we spend the weekend together people might assume things" he teased.

" So let them" she stated, "and besides, no one will assume anything if no one knows that were going right."

"True I guess" he smiled. The thought of spending a whole weekend alone with her got his motor running, and he mentally reminded himself to stop at the drug store for some 'back up'.

"Is that a yes, can we go?" Alexis asked.

"Ok, if you insist" he shrugged.

"Yeah, make it sound like I have to twist your arm" she laughed.

"No arm twisting requiried, a beautiful girl wants to spend the weekend having hot hotel sex with me i'm not gonna say no." Kevin hardened at the thought of them in bed together.

Alexis gasped at his comment and blushed bright red.

"Ok, so i'll call.." she started but Kevin cut her off.

"No, i'm the man here, i'll make the calls, you just need to pack, and bring something fancy, if we are going somewhere no one knows us, were gonna do it right. Have a night out on the town." he clained.

"Ok" she could hardly contain her excitement.

"Pick you up Friday at your dorm ok, and Lex, it's gonna keep me up at night until then, thinking about it." he whispered.

"Night Kevin" she said in her best bedroom voice.

"Thats not fair, stop it, night sleeping beauty" he whimpered.


	6. Chapter 6

They drove in almost absolute silence. Alexis stairing out of the side window and Kevin concentrating on the road ahead, and where is was going to lead.

He knew that if something were to happen between Alexis and him some people would not be happy, hell they may even be out for blood. But he couldn't help it, there was something about her that he couldn't say no too.

He reached across and gently squeezed her knee. She smiled back at him softly and placed her hand on the top of his.

"So, where are we going? you still haven't told me" she quized him.

"Just this little bed and breakfast that Lanie and Javi went to a few times, suppossed to be nice" he raised her hand and kissed it the same way he did at the park, causing her to blush and look down.

The drive soon ended, and she waited by the car while Kevin checked in and got the keys. The place really was beautiful, tall green trees and flawers grew in every direction. There were path ways that seemed to whine all around the property. 'Maybe they would get a chance to do some hiking' she thought.

Kevin walked into the little office, gave the guy his credit card and name. The guy behind the counter looked out the window and then back to Kevin giving him a wink. "Nice" the guy smirked.

"Excuse me" Kevin asked.

"You got a hottie out there, guess you guys wont be leaving the room much huh?" the guy nodded his head, agreeing with his own statement.

"Don't you think that its a little rude and inappropriate to make comments like that" Kevin snapped.

"Sorry dude, I call it like I see it, and right now I see whats going on, you two sneek up here for a little 'Quality Time' away from the wife huh" he continued.

Ryan put his hand on his hip shifting so that the low life receptionist would see his weapon. He paused and put his hand in his pocket, hauling out his badge and producing it proudly. "Are you gonna stop, or am I gonna have to arrest you for being a nuisance." Ryan smirked.

"Sorry dude, my bad" the guy stoped talking, gave Ryan the keys quietly.

He walked back towards Alexis wondering if it was that obvious to this stranger, how would they ever keep this from everyone back home.

She saw the worried look on his face "Everything ok, whats wrong" she reaced for his arm.

"Nothing, he lied kissing her cheek" and bent to pick up their bags.

"Um, I think that I can carry my own luggage" she stated.

"I know that, but i'm trying to be a gentleman here, so let me please." he said taking her hand and walking towards a private balcony.

They walked up the stairs and Ryan unlocked the door. They steped inside and viewed there surroundings.

The first thing that she noticed was the bed, it wasn't as big as she had pictured. With lots of pillows and flowery cover. Something that you night see in a old womans bedroom, not on a bed that was expecting sex.

She saw a little sofa in the corner and a desk, tv on the wall and a big fireplace. Then she walked over to the large back doors and looked outside, there was a private yard, with a very high fence, it contained what looked like a small fire pit and a ew chairs, a big green hammock hanging low between two trees, and in the corner closest to the door was a hot tub. She giggled out loud 'never expected all of this' she thought to her self.

"Whats so funny?" he asked walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing, just never expected a hot tub" she confessed turning to face him.

Kevin touched her face and stared into her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but stoped.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Kevin, I think that you need to know something, and I guess that I should have mentioned this before but I wasn't sure anything was going to happen between us and now i'm pretty sure that something is going to happen and I know that the timing may be off but you need to know before we do anything." she blurted before she stopped to breathe. "I've never exactly done this before"

"What, the whole weekend thing" he questioned her.

"No, the whole sex thing" she addmitted.

Kevin raised his eyebrows and smirked, "you've never had sex"

She shook her head and looked at the floor.

Kevin lifted her chin so that he could look into her blue eyes, and found them heavy with tears.

"Oh, dont cry Lex, its ok" he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Your not mad at me" she whispered.

"Of course not, why would I be mad Lex" he stroked her hair.

"I don't know, I just thought that it would upset you and you'd wanna leave" she said playing with he collar on his jacket. "I guess I thought you'd think that I was just a stupid kid"

"Hey, I would never think that, your the most beautiful woman in the world to me, especially now, after telling me that. The fact that you came here with me, knowing how I feel about you and what I wanna do with you, i'm flattered that you would even concider letting me be your first." he kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

He kissed her softly pulling her into him. Alexis felt those farmilir butterflies in her stomaach. She pushed into him and it felt good, she was happy that she hadn't changed her mind about this weekend, she'd never felt this way about anyone in her life, not even Ashley, even tho her friends never believed her when she swore to them that she never had sex with him, they all just assumed she was lying about it.

Kevin placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her coat off slowly, stood back and looked at her, then tugging on one end of her scarf pulled it down, and tossed it on the floor. Taking her by the hand and steping back until her was standing by the edge of the bed, he sat down and pulled her between his knees.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her belly making her giggle. "Oh, ticklish huh, i'll have to keep that in mind for later." Kevin smiled up at her.

His gentleness took her by surprise, and he must have noticed the look on her face, because he pulled her until she was sitting on his lap, moving her hair back and kissing her neck he said "Did you think I was just going to toss you onto the bed and fuck you"

She tightened her grip on his arm, "Might be easier that way" she whispered.

Kevin giggled, "Oh no Lex, we are going to take our time" he rubbed his hand over her back making her shiver. "We have no rush, besides, if i'm gonna be the first man you sleep with i'm gonna have to do this right." he kissed her slowly.

She found it hard to breath, being here with him, knowing that before this weekend was over she would no longer be a virgin, that she would be his, the thought of having him inside of her was more than she could take, she pushed him back onto the bed and deepened the kiss, but it cought him off guard and he laughed.

"Lex, i'm serious" he said grabbing her hips and flippping them over so that he was the one on top, making her laugh as well, "we've got all night, and I wanna be a gentleman remember" he whispered pushing his hand up under her shirt grazing her perky breast with his finger tips causing her to gasp and he remembered the power that he had over her.

He looked deep into her eyes and watched her reaction as his hand continued to roam under her shirt. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, he pulled his hand away and down to her leg pulling her closer to him, she could feel his erection pushing against her and that turned her on.

She began to moan against his kiss as he started to move against her, grinding into her sending her into a frenzy. She reached for his belt but his hand stoped her. The kissing, however did not stop, instead he pulled her hand until he had it pinned over her head, he twisted until he was kneeling on the bed between her legs, his free hand brushed down her arm until he captured her other hand and lifted it up to join the other one above her head.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her, he loved seeing her like this, she looked so pure and innocent, it drove him crazy, he wanted her so bad it hurt, he rocked against her causing her to close her eyes and groan his name. It made him wild, he kissed her hard and deep wanting to take all of her, drink her in.

He felt the pressure growing and pulled away, releasing her from his grip rolling onto his back, leaving them both breathless and wanting more.

"What, did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, Lex, god no" he rolled onto his side and brushed her hair back, "it was just getting a little intense, and I thought that we needed to take a breather. I don't wanna scare you."

She cuddled close to him and listened to his heart racing, she finally believed what he had told her, that she has the same affect on him that he has on her. She smiled to herself.

"Well, i'm glad one of us has some willpower" she admitted.

They both sighed, and Kevin kissed her cheek, "Its very hard with you around"

Kevin stood and extended his hand to help Alexis off the bed. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her on the forehead.

"So, what do you wanna do now? go for a walk, get something to eat, or we could check out that hot tub" Kevin pointed out the back door.

"Um, could we just maybe get some take out and come back here?" She quized.

"Sure we can stay in if you like, what are you in the mood for, or shall I surprise you?" he reached for his coat and headed for the door. "You stay here and i'll go grab some food, need to run to the store anyway, forgot my antihistamine" Kevin smiled at her.

"Ok, surprise me" she glowed.

He kissed her and walked out the door, she thought that this would be the perfect time to get ready for what she had in mind. She grabbed her over night bagand begain to unpack.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis finished unpacking and went into the bathroom to freshen up. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, "This is it, don't wuss out on me." She told herself out loud.

Kevin really is a great guy right, I mean he's a little older than me, but thats no big deal. He makes me feel special and good about myself she thought. She wandered back into the room and looked at the clock, he's only been gone for twenty minutes, it's gonna be a while before he get's back she frowned. Walked over to the couch and flopped down reaching for the remote and decided to watch some tv while she waited.

Kevin walked into the drug store and found the Allegra that he was looking for, and headed right for the check-out. He didn't want to be away from her for too long, after all, how many weekends would they be able to slip away without anyone realizing. He was lost in a daze when his phone rang.

He checked the number and it was Esposito, strange he thought, Espo knows that i'm supposed to be away this weekend. "Hey Javi, whats up?" he asked as the line inched forward.

"You tell me bro, see from our conversation last night I was under the impression that you and Jenny were heading out of town for a romantic weekend, you know, to fix things up with you guys." Esposito continued without loosing his breath.

"So imagine my surprise when I get a call this morning and find that its Jenny, wondering where you are? Where are you man?"

"In my defence I never said that I was going away with Jenny, you just assumed that and I didn't correct you." Kevin placed his item on the counter and took out his wallet.

"Why you being so sketchy bro, just tell me where you are, and who your with, man I didn't even know that you were with someone new." Javi questioned his partner.

"Thats none of your business Javi" Kevin payed the cashier and walked out of the store, towards his car.

"Man, I don't even know you right now, keeping secrets from me, not cool bro." Espo pointed out.

"What if something were to happen to you, wouldn't it be nice to know that a concerned friends knows your where abouts and can come help if its needed." Esposito continued.

"Espo, I just needed a few days alone, i'm home ok, mystery solved." Ryan fibbed as he got into his car.

"Lying to your partner man, now I'm sure you're up to no good" Javi didn't miss a beat. "You remember i'm a cop right, and the fact that i'm checking your GPS location right now through your department issued cell phone, does that make you wanna tell me?" Javi stopped.

Ryan pinced his nose and sighed, "Javi, please just drop it man, i'm asking as your friend, let it go."

"Can't do it bro" Javi read his computer screen and arched an eyebrow, "Ry, what the hell are you doing in White Plains?"

"I told you man, i'm taking a weekend with someone." Ryan confessed, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"Ry man, you got a sweet young thing up there? Why didn't you just tell us that? we need details bro" Kevin could hear the smile in his partners voice, then the words sank in, 'us' and 'we' Kevin thought. Oh please be talking about Lanie.

"Javi, who's us?" Kevin asked not really wanting to know.

"Me and Castle, and i'm not kidding man, details?" Javi teased his partner.

Kevin held his breath, not knowing what else to do, if he had even concidered telling Esposito he couldn't now, with Castle there. He exhailed slowley and begain to pull himself together. He thought of Alexis alone back in the room and wanted out of this conversation now.

"Your on speaker bro, out with it."Javi and Castle chuckled.

"And don't leave anything out Ryan, kinda living vicariously through you here." Castle added.

Ryan closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Come on guys, just leave it alone, i'm not telling you anything, so just drop it Javi, and Castle, should'nt you be following Becket around somewhere" Kevin snapped.

"Sorry man, we will let you get back too your lady friend" Castle said and Espo added, "Yeah man, but this aint over"

"Thanks guys, later" Ryan sighed with relief.

He hung up the phone tossing it onto the passanger seat. Putting his head back wondered if this was going to be ok, were people really going to be ok with him and Alexis. There was such an age difference between them, would they understand. He knew that her dad wouldn't be happy with this, but he would eventually get over it right. It wasn't like he wanted this to be some one night stand, he cared about Alexis and didn't want her to end up hurt. But would this hurt her, would loving her like this end up causing her pain.

He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, was he being selfish about this, was it all about what he wanted, did he even give her the chance to say no, after all it all started from a simple mistake. They hadn't planned on doing any of this until now.

No, he shook his head and started the car. Of course she wanted it too, or she wouldn't be here with him. Alexis would not have come up here with him if she wasn't sure about him, about them, he told himself.

He pulled the car into drive and turned onto the street, deciding on Chinese takeout for dinner.

He knocked on the room door, realizing that he had forgotten his key, and waiting for Alexis to let him in.

Alexis opened the door to a smiling Kevin and a pretty bunch of flowers. "Kevin, you didn't have to do that" she said taking the flowers and gliding over to the couch again. He follower her placing the food on the coffee table and switching off the tv.

He had never looked so serious to Alexis and that scared her, "Kevin whats wrong?"

"Can we please talk for a minute?" he asked her, she nodded and he continued.

"Lex, i'm not sure that we're going about this the right way, have you even thought about what your dad is going to say about this?"

"Kevin, why are you thinking about my dad? and tell him about what, so far nothing has happened, and i'm not about to get him all worked up over nothing, are you?" She placed her hand on his knee.

"Well no of course not" Kevin smiled at her. "But what about after this weekend, you gonna tell him then?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." She told him reaching across and giving him a kiss.

He couldn't control himself being that close to her, she finished the kiss and started to pull away but he wound his hand through her hair and pulled her lips back to his, wraping his free arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

She climbed onto his lap facing him and placing a knee on either side of his waist, he bagain to kiss her neck and she felt him harden against her very centre. She whispered his name "Kevin" and felt him stiffen at her words, she pulled his head back allowing her access to his neck and chiseled jaw line.

Alexis licked, nipped and kissed her way across his cheek causeing him to smile and giggle uncontrollably. "Lex, the food is going to get cold" he needed to gain control before he lost all sense of right and wrong.

"Let it" Alexis moaned against his flesh.

She begain to move back and forth against him, causing him to throw his head back and groan. He put his hands on her hips in hopes of making her stop, but her need for him was too strong and he was powerless against her.

"Lex" he whispered, "Lex we gotta stop, please" It took all he had to utter those words. She paused and looked into his piercing blue eyes, "What, why?" she was breathless from her display of affection.

" I told you, we're going to do this right, I wanna respect you and your body, I wanna make sure that this is what you want" He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why do you keep asking me that, are you hoping that I'm going to change my mind?" she asked looking down.

"No, no of course not, I just have to make sure that you making this decision with the right body parts" he winked and kissed her forehead.

"Ok" She fake moaned, sticking out her lower lip.

Kevin leaned in for a kiss, but instead, bit her lip, tugging on it with an evil grin. He released her from his teeth and smiled the sexiest smile ever. "Tease" Alexis pouted, causing him to chuckle.

"Oh, dont worry Lex" he said running his hands up and down her back "I won't make you wait much longer" he winked.


	8. Chapter 8

After they had finished their food and cleaned up, they cuddled on the couch pretending to watch tv, but wanting to skip ahead to the sleeping part. Alexis yawned and Kevin looked at his watch.

"Ready" Kevin asked squeezing her hand causing her to jump nervously and drop the remote.

"For bed I mean" he smirked, reaching to pick it up, turning the tv set off. Taking her by the hand and pulling her to her feet. He lead her across the room until they were standing along side the bed.

Kevin looked into her eyes and saw fear, he held her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"We don't have to do this Lex, you can say no, its ok" he whispered and kissed her again.

She slid her hand into her back pocket and pulled out a condom, looking into his deep blue eyes she put it in his hand. Kevin tossed it on the nightstand and pulled her close, kissing her wildly and touching her everywhere.

"Do you need a minute?" Kevin asked trying to regain his composure. He steped back and released her from his grip.

Alexis stumbled and his sudden absence. "What? minute for what?" she questioned.

Kevin took her elbow helping her steady, and smiled. "For whatever you woman do before what we are about to do" she looked confused. "Sex Lex, do you need a minute to get yourself ready for sex." He stated, and the words made her blush.

"Oh, ok, yeah, just give me a minute" she walked towards the bathroom and turning to shut the door she saw him unbuttoning his jeans but still watching her.

'Why the hell am I so nervious' she wondered to herself and she begain to prepare for her night with Kevin. She already had her sleepwear picked out, so she started to strip quickly and put on the sexiest thing that she owned, a new purchase for this occasion. A lavander purple tank top and bly shorts. Brushed her hair quickly and applied some lipgloss. She hardly recognized herself in the mirror.

When she opened the bathroom door the room was almost pitch black, a small candle glowed from each nightstand. Kevin was already in bed, leaning against the headboard eyes trained on the door waiting for her return. The look an his face was so intense she couldn't help but blush, she could almost read his mind. She walked over to the bed and climbed up on her knees.

"Oh god Lex, you are so beautiful" Kevin swallowed hard. Reaching for her he pulled her onto the bed next to him. He moved so that they were face to face. Brushing his hands over her naked skin sent her head spinning back to the first night.

He brushed her hair back and kissed her neck, she rolled onto her back allowing him easier access and he licked all the way down to her breasts. His hands wondered down to the back of her leg, bending her knee slightly and lifting it upward. He kissed his way past her breasts and down her belly until his tongue slid down to her panties.

He moved between her legs and looked up at her, sliding his hands under her ass to her hips, begain to remove her panties, slipping them down her soft long legs and tossing them onto the floor. He sat back and pushed her legs farther apart, and reached for her.

Alexis gasped when she felt his fingers touching her in her most intimate places. He watched her intently as he continued to probe her, causing her to turn bright red. She turned away from his gaze, as Kevin slid one finger inside her. Then two, she threw her head back and felt the pressure build as he started slowly moving his fingers in and out.

"Feel good Lex" Kevin whispered.

All she could do was nod her head, words had escaped her.

Kevin watched her beautiful face, she was so in the moment, and he loved being here in the moment with her. He removed his fingers much to her disappointment and put them in his mouth, licking away all her juices, and lay down on the bed between her legs, taking her left leg and draping it over his shoulder.

Alexis's eyes widened when his tongue slid into her. She reached for his head and pulled on his hair, wanting him to stop but praying that he never would. She bucked his hips and started to move away from him, he slid his hands under her legs, grabing her hips, demanding that she hold still.

He slid in deeper, and quickened his pace, lapping up her sweet juice.

Alexis grabbed for the blanket in frustration and whispered his name. She felt the urge get stronger, she wanted him inside of her now. She stopped moving and just gave in.

Kevin let go of her hips and placed one hand on her belly, moving it up to play with her breasts.

"Fuck me Kevin" she gasped.

He replaced his tongue with two fingers and begain to kiss his way up her perfect body.

"Please" she whimpered. "Fuck me"

He giggled as he kissed her neck. "Lex, what's your rush"

"I just want you inside of me" she confessed. "Have you changed your mind, do you not want to anymore"

He removed his hand from between her legs and lay down next to her. "What, why would I wanna stop."

"I don't know, it's just that..." he cut her off "Lex, I wouldn't have started this just to stop before my job is done"

He pulled her close to him and she could feel his erection pushing into her hip. "Do you feel that Lex? you did that, you are so sexy that I feel the need to control myself so that I don't pin you to the bed and fuck you senseless." His fingers dug into her flesh as he held her in place so that she couldn't move away. "Now, yes, I am gonna fuck you, and trust me your gonna love it, but you gotta let me set my own pace because the last thing that I wanna do is hurt you in anyway."

She looked up at him and smiled "What if I want you to pin me to the bed" she asked innocently.

He was shocked, that this woman in his arms was so open with him. "Well, your wish is my command my love, but not tonight. Tonight we're not going to fuck, we will be making love."

He rolled her onto her back in one swift movement, and was kneeling between her open legs.

He pulled her up into a sitting position and kissed her hard, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, slipping the straps down her arms and tossing it away, he layed her back down and bent to take her perky nipple into his mouth, sucking softly and his thumb and finger found the other.

This sent new chills to her very core, she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. She was sure that he was going to send her over the edge, when he stopped and reached for the condom.

"Last chance to change your mind Lex, are you sure?" he smiled down at her.

She nodded "I'm sure"

He put on the condom and lowered himself onto her, she opened her legs and smiled up at him. "This may hurt a little." Kevin frowned.

She nodded, and felt him at her entrance. He kissed her and began to push in.

The pressure Alexis felt was unbelievable, yes it hurt, she thought, but it felt good too. He slid in a little and stopped looking to her for guidence, she closed her eyes as he pushed in further.

He started to move, in and out, slowly at first barely able to hold himself back, he needed to be inside of her, he needed to be a part of her. He watched her face for some sign, a sign that she wanted him to stop, that she was in pain or that it was uncomfortable.

Instead she dug her nails into his back, moaned in his ear and opened her eyes, smiled up at him and gave his a reassuring look. "Lex, oh god," he began to move faster, raising her leg to allow him deeped access, she wrapped her leg around his waist and pulled him closer.

He burried his face in her hair trying to think about anything that would make him last longer, he wasn't ready yet, he didn't want to be outside of her yet. But she was getting close, he could feel her tense and he knew that he couldn't stop now, she moaned his name and tightened her grip on him, and she exploded around him sending shivers through him causing him to explode with her.

He reluctantly pulled out of her and discarded the condom in the trash. Washed his hands in the sink, grabbed a bottle of water and two Advil. Got back into bed and pulled her close. "Here, take these, it'll help with the soreness" Kevin said.

Alexis blushed, poping the pills into her mouth and taking the water. "How can you still be shy after what we just did" Kevin laughed, leaning back.

"Oh, shut up" she turned to put the bottle on the table. She kissed him tenderly and put her head on his chest.

"I'm serious, we were just as close as two people can be, I mean, I was inside of you, and you still blush like that. How were we able to have sex when you can't even talk about it. he questioned.

"I didn't know we had to talk about it"

"Are you kidding, of corse we do, its part of the process" Kevin admitted.

"What?" Alexis giggled.

"Yes, its true" Kevin stated.

"Like what, what is there to talk about" she wondered out loud.

"Well, and i'll admit that a more appropriate time for this conversation would have been before we actually had sex, or even on an earlier date, but you don't have any patience" he ignored her protest to his last statement and continued. "We should have talked about our past partners, our expectations, feelings and protection."

Alexis looked at him.

"I mean I don't even know if your on the pill." Kevin said. "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"On the pill, or are you relying solely on condoms as a way of preventing pregnancy, cause their not one hundred percent effective you know" Kevin rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Alexis turned away, she knew about all this, but none of it even crossed her mind once he'd kissed her. The thought of being 19 and pregnant caused her stomach to roll. She tryed to pull away but he held her tight.

"Don't leave, please, we need to talk about this" Kevin pleaded. She settled in beside him and tryed to make him as uncomfortable and she felt. "Well what about you, you seem to be an expert on this, what are your feelings and expectations? how many pertners have you had? and where's your protection?" Alexis snapped at him.

Her tone took him by surprise, but he didn't falter. "I've been with 5 woman in total, well 6 counting you." He watched for her reaction but continued, "My protection, is in that pecket right over there" he pointed towards his suitcase. "Along with my handcuffs and badge" he smirked.

"As far as my feelings and expectations i'm not really sure, I was expecting to have a great weekend with a wonderful young lady, now its your turn" he smirked.

"Come on, seriously" she asked, he nodded his head "Yes"

"Fine, well you were my first, but you know that, and no, i'm not on the pill, I didn't want to be one of those stupid girls who screwed around just because she was on the pill, I didn't want to end up with that kind of reputation" She let out a deep breath. "I never planned for this to happen, we kinda just happened, I guess i'm gonna have to make an appointment when I get back huh"

He kissed her head, "Might be a good idea, this would be kind of hard to keep to ourselves if I knock you up."

"Don't even joke about that" she smacked his arm. "Can you even imagine.

"I can actually, unfortunately i'd never survive to see the kid born, i'm pretty sure your dad would kill me." Kevin Joked.

He leaned over and kissed her, she layed back pulling him on top of her, "Ready for round two already Lex" he smiled down at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin opened his sleepy eyes and smiled when he remembered exactly where he was. He turned onto his side and looked at her, he raised his hand and brushed back her hair. 'My God, she is so beautiful' he thought to himself. 'I still can't believe that she's here with me'.

He liked watching her sleep, she looked so pieceful and innocent he thought. Kevin couldn't help but laugh to himself at that thought, because what they did last night was far from innocent. Then he felt a wave of guilt wash over him, guilt over the fact that she was so young, guilt over the fact that he worked with her father and he knew how protective Castle was over her. He even felt guilty about how everything between them started, and about breaking things off with Jenny because he couldn't stop thinking about Alexis and the night of the costume party. He also felt a little Catholic guilt about having sex before marriage and using protection.

He rolled onto his back and took a deep breath. There was nothing for him to feel bad about really, they were both consenting adults, and he had to admit that she made him feel things that he had never felt before. Still he wished that she was a little older, 19 is young, too young to be involved in a heavy relationship. If she has told him earlier that she was a virgin, he wouldn't have brought her up here.

But why couldn't he be happy, he was allowed to be a little selfish right, to do something to make himself happy, to get what he wanted. Right now he wanted nothing more then he wanted her. She made him feel young and full of life, like he was experiencing all of these firsts with her. That just made him feel worse, like he was using her to make himself feel better.

He rubbed his hands over his face and shook his head, no, she wouldn't think like that would she. Other people might think that but who cares, its not about ther people, its him and Alexis. If they make each other happy who gives a shit what other people think. Except Castle, he had a nightmare last night, that Caslte was actually going to break his legs. Castle could never find out.

He felt a movement on the bed beside him. Alexis opened her eyes and smiled, "Morning"

He rolled towards her putting his hand on her hip and pulling her close, kissing her forehead "Good morning beautiful"

She was still wrapped in the bed sheet and he was lying on top of the blankets in his boxers.

"How long have you been up?" Alexis questioned sheepisly.

"Oh not long" he whispered.

"What time is it? i'm starving." She admitted.

"Its a little after six, I think breakfast will be here around seven" Kevin said looking the the alarm clock. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Alexis gave herself a once over smiling, "I'm great"

"Really, your 'Great', no stiffness or anything" Kevin questioned.

"Well, maybe a little but i'm ok." Alexis admitted.

"Is there anything that I can get for you" Kevin asked pulling away from her.

Before she answered he was up off the bed and heading into the bathroom. Returning a moment later with a cup of cold water, handing it to her and taking her hand and pulling her into a sitting position. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her put the cup to her lips and empty it. Handing him back the empty cup he raised an eyebrow. "More" he smirked. She shook her head. He put the cup on the nightstand and sat back down, looking at the floor.

She could tell that he had something on his mind, he was quiet and distant. Was he regretting last night, bringing her up here, she hoped not. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. He smiled warmly and looked at her.

"Are we doing the right thing here Lex, you're so young and i'm feeling all kinds of guilt about what we did last night." he admitted full of shame.

She couldn't speak, she just stared at him trying not to cry.

"Lex, i care about you, i'm just worried about what people might think about this, about us." he continued.

She pulled her hand away from him and wrapped her arms around herself protectively, the words he spoke seemed to be stabbing her right in the heart.

"Can this really work, can what we have really go anywhere?" he questioned.

She lowered her head so he couldn't see her eyes filling up with tears.

"Maybe we didn't think this through" he let out a low breath.

He looked at her waiting for a response, instead he saw her body shake and she wiped away a tear. In one quick move he climbed onto the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Lex, please don't cry, I didn't mean any of what I just said, I was just worrying out loud." Kevin slowly begain to rock them back and forth.

"Shh, i'm so sorry" He stroked her hair and tryed to look into her eyes, but she kept looking away from him. Kevin sighed and tryed to explain.

"Lex, i'm afraid that when people find out about us they will automatically assume that I took advantage of you. That people are going to say bad things about me and you'll think that its true." Kevin paused.

"Kevin, I'm not some stupid child that believes everything that i'm told." Alexis snapped.

"You believed me, you came up here with me, knowing what I had in mind." He responded.

"I trusted you Kevin, that's different. No one can tell me that my feelings are wrong." she spat out. "Not even you"

"That's not what i'm doing Lex, I'm just wondering if we're ready for what may happen when people find out about this." He said.

She pulled away from him and tryed to get off the bed, but he was sitting on the blankets, she couldn't move, and she wasn't about too run across the room naked, in front of the man who was breaking her heart. He tryed to pull he back in to his arms, but she struggled and he let her go.

Kevin could see her looking for a way to escape, she looked at the bathroom door. She secured the bedsheet firmly around her and stood up. Kevin jumped up and made it to the door before she could walk through. She came to a stop and looked hp at him.

"Move please" she choked out.

"Lex, you have to let me explain, please" he begged her.

"Explain what, that you got what you wanted and now you're done with me. That i'm just another notch in your bedpost, I bet you even get extra points because it was my first time right."

Alexis could see the look in Kevin's eyes and knew that what she had said was wrong, but she was hurt and lashing out. She had a terrible temper and couldn't stop herself from continuing.

"Guess I didn't need to be a detective to figure that out huh"

Kevin droped his arm and moved away from the door allowing her to enter and slam the door shut behind her. He felt like he had been punched in the gut, like she was slipping away from him and he couldn't let that happen. He picked up his jeans and slipped them on. Yes, it was true that he brought her up here with every intention of sleeping with her. But that was the only correct thing she had said. He needed to stop her from leaving, he needed a chance to fix this, he knew if she left this room, he would never have that chance because he would never get her alone again.

Alexis dressed quickly and sat on the edge of the bathtub. She wondered how she could have been so stupid to fall for this, to believe that he wanted to be with her. As much as she felt betrayed by Kevin, she felt a much bigger betrayal from her own heart. Allowing herself to feel love, now she felt stupid and naive. The more she thought about everything, the more confussed she was.

For as long as she'd known Kevin, he'd been kind, sweet, and trustworthy. Was it an act all along, from the begining, to trick her. It couldn't have been, she'd known him for years, since she was 14, he wouldn't have thought of her like that back then right. She stood up and listened at the door, no noise came from the other side. She needed to know, and he was the only one who knew the truth. She took a deep breath and opened the door, found him sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, wearing nothing but jeans. He watched her approach him and she could see him swallow hard.

She knelt down on the floor and looked at him. He looked like a sad little boy, his blue eyes welling up with tears. He reached for her and she let him pull her in. "Lex you have no idea now much I care about you" he sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her chest.

Alexis wasn't sure what to do, she stroked his hair and hugged him back. Her heart was telling her all this was true, but something was holding her back.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I should have never brought it up, I dont want you to think that i'm some sort of douchbag asshole, I would never do what you've said, trick you into bed, never." Kevin held her tight. "I could never do that to anyone, Lex I can't just have sex with someone that I don't care about, I need to feel something about them before I can sleep with them."

"I know" she admitted. She's not sure why, but it felt like the right thing to say.

"The fact that you wanted me to be your first made me love you even more." Kevin blurted out.

Alexis heard the 'L' word and froze. Kevin felt her tense and realized what he had said. "Oh no Lex, I didn't mean to say that, please don't listen to me I don't know what i'm saying right now." Kevin stammered.

She sat back on her feet and looked into his eyes, "Its just too soon" she whispered.

Kevin shook his head and shifted to be sitting in the same position as her. Grasped her face in his hands and kissed her slowly and softly. She kissed him back. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she felt the same way about him.

"Why did you say all that stuff earlier about us and what other people would think Kevin, who the hell cares what people think." Alexis said when they parted lips.

"I had a dream that your dad broke my legs" Kevin said.

Alexis laughed out loud, "He would never do that to you, or even if he did, i'd never know about it. I'm pretty sure that i'd never find your body." she giggled.

"Not funny" Kevin smirked.

"Lex, you know how I feel about you right, I could never walk away from you now." Kevin confessed.

She shook her head and looked away blushing.

"We just have to be realistic, your dad's gonna blow a gasket when we tell him"

"Oh I can see it now, 'Hey Castle I took your daughters virginity last weekend, high five'" Alexis joked in a deep voice raising her hand.

Kevin cringed at her words. "Maybe we don't have to tell him the whole thing, i'm sure he's not gonna want details."

"We will tell him soon, but not now" Alexis placed her hands on Kevins shoulders and gave him a sexy smile. Kevin smiled back, stood up helping Alexis to her feet.

"We're ok?" He questioned.

"We are great" She stretched up and kissed him.

Please Read and Review, I would like to know if you guys and gals are enjoying, thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexis lay on her stomach in bed, arms folded and head resting on them. She smiled absent mindedly to herself, thinking that she had never been so happy. She heard small footsteps coming towards her and her smile widened.

Kevin jumped on the bed causing Alexis to squeal, he pinned her to the bed, sitting on her legs, hands roaming over her back. He brushed her hair aside and begin dropping small kisses on her neck and shoulders. She moaned at the touch of his warm lips on her flesh.

"Have you ever played the tongue game" Kevin asked nipping at her neck.

Alexis giggled "what's that?"

"I use my tongue to spell a word on your back, and you have to guess what i'm writing."

"Sounds interesting"

"Oh, it can be" Kevin teased, "up for a round"

"Why not" Alexis said. "What kind of words, is there a theme or just anything goes"

Kevin trailed his hands down her sides, kissed her soflty and moaned "oh anything goes baby"

"Ready Lex?" he whispered against her skin, he loved how she shiveded beneath him.

Kevin touched his tongue to her warm skin, and started to trace the letters to his mystery word.

Alexis found it hard to concentrate on the clues givin by his mouth, with his hands touching her everywhere. She groaned his name.

Kevin giggled "nope, its not that" his hands cupping her most sensitive area. If this were yesterday, she would have squirmed away from his touch, but she knew what kind of pleasure he could bring her. How turned on she got from just one look. He licked his way up and down and Alexis's mind couldn't even fathom a guess at what he could be spelling.

When he stoped abruptly she was lost, longing for the contact. "Don't stop" she begged.

Kevin smiled and probed her area with his fingers, "you gotta guess, remember."

"mmmmhmmm" Alexis moaned.

"So, guess " he groaned slipping one finger inside of her.

She instinctively opened her legs wider allowing him deeper entry, but he pulled his hand back and rested it on her hip. "No no, we don't go any farther until you guess"

"Thats not fair" she whimpered, "I want you"

Kevin sat back on his knees, rubbing his hands over her naked behind. "You want me, all you gotta do is guess, then i'm yours Lex."

"Really, you'll do anything that I ask?" she questioned.

Kevin raised and eyebrow, intrigued at the tone of her voice, "What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to fuck me" she blurted out. She was glad he couldn't see her face because she was sure she was turning ten different shades of red.

"Oh, do you now." Kevin whispered. Alexis just nodded her head.

"Ok, guess, whether it's correct or not, we'll have sex" Kevin stated.

"Not sex" Alexis corrected him, "you'll fuck me, and I guess 'orgasim' am I right?" she questioned.

Kevin laughed out loud, "sorry Lex, wrong, I was under the impression that sex and fucking are the same thing" he stated.

"No, they are very different. Whats the answer then?" she wondered.

"Original, like you" he smiled. "But i'm nothing if not a man of my word, so, how would you like it?" Kevin coudln't wait to hear her response to that.

"Fuck me" Alexis said. "Fast, and hard."

"Lex, I don't wanna hurt you hun"

"You won't, please, I wanna know what it's like to be fucked like that, will you do it please" she sat up and turned to look at him.

Kevin looked deep into her eyes, he wanted to do what she asked, but he knew that she was new to all this, and couldn't take advantage of her like that. "Your not ready yet, we should wait a little longer before we get that physical." Kevin stated.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said" he cut her off "and please don't pout like that" he tugged on her lower lip.

"I just think that its something that I would enjoy, and I wanted you to enjoy it with me" Alexis nipped at his finger.

Kevin cocked his head to the side, 'am I totally crazy, isn't this what all men want, a woman he can be rough with, to take control of, and she's into it.' he smiled to himself.

"Does that smile mean yes" she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers and looked at him innocently.

Kevin growled and tackled her as gently as possible. Pinning her hands above her head, and kissing her deep and fast. Leaving them both breathless. When he broke the kiss she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Lex, you need to promise me something" he whispered touching his forehead to hers.

"Anything" she smiled up at him.

"If this gets too intense, if its to much you have to tell me, promise me that" he pleeded. He searched her eyes for any sign of hesitation. She nodded wildly and kissed him hard. He pushed into her, wanting this just as much as she did, but he didn't want to seem to eager and scare her off.

He ripped away the sheet that covered her naked body, and kissed her passionately, as her hands slid inside of his boxers he realized she wasn't playing around, she wanted this now.

He twirled his hand into her hair and pulled her head back gaining access to the soft skin of her neck. He sucked and nipped like he was a dying man and she was his last breath of air. 'God could this be real' She placed a tiny hand on his forearm and held on.

He sat back and in one swift move, flipped her onto her stomach. Kneeling behind her placing his hands on her hips pulling her up to him, ran his hands up her back and found her long red hair, tugged her upword, until she was kneeling, her back to his chest. She turned her head and kissed him, as his hand found its was to her forbidden spot, and begain to pleasure her, she moaned against his lips, as he slid one, two than three fingers inside.

She reached for the side table and their last condom, handing it to him, he opened it quickly, put a hand on her back and pushed her down. "Ready" he whispered.

She nodded and grabbed the pillow. Kevin slipped the condom on and took a deep breath. He put his hand on Alexis's hip and pushed in slowly, inch by inch until he was buried deep inside of her.

Alexis's eyes widened when he pushed in all the way, she loved the feel of him inside of her. She pushed back against him wanting him further inside. She pulled away slowly sliding away from him, and then slammed back into him hard, making him groan. She did this again and again trying to find a rhythm.

Kevin's head was whirling, he had to restrain himself from pushing into her. He didn't want to hurt her, wanted to let her find her own. He put a hand on her ass and felt her quicken her pace. "Jesus Lex, slow down."

"Nope" she huffed out and slammed into him again.

"If you keep it up i'm not gonna last" he whispered.

She laughed "Isn't that the point of sex"

"I'm not ready yet, I'm enjoying this too much" Kevin hissed through his teeth.

Kevin grabbed her hips and pushed into her, Alexis tried to stiffle a moan into the pillow. Before she could catch her breath he pushed in again, and again and again. Alexis never wanted this to end, she never wanted to stop but she could feel herself build, and it was unlike anything that she had ever felt.

"Faster, please, fuck me harder" she moaned.

Kevin threw his head back in pure pleasure, and gave in, to Alexis and what she wanted, and to his own body and his need to please her. He pushed in harder and faster. He kept going until he could feel Alexis unravel around him. She screamed his name and he followed her onto the bed in a sweaty heaving pile.

Alexis kissed him deeply and so emotionally that Kevin enveloped her in his arms and never wanted to let her go. She whispered "Wow, that was, Wow".

Kevin sighed heavily, "I agree"

**Do you guys like what you read?**

**Please Read and lease a Review, tell me what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

Kevin loaded the luggage into the trunk and walked back towards the room, he stood in the doorway and watched her. She was sitting on the couch strapping on a pair of sandals, he couldn't help but lean against the doorpost and take her in. 'Man, she's so beautiful, how'd I get so lucky' he wondered. She was wearing a black ruffled skirt and a white t-shirt, she looked amazing.

Alexis looked up and saw him standing there with the biggest smile on his face. "What?" she asked standing and walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Nothin' just thinking that I wish this weekend wasn't over."

"Me too, i'm not ready to get back to the real world yet." Alexis pouted.

Kevin kissed her forehead and held her face in his hands. "Ah Lex, I know, but we gotta go back sooner or later, can't hide for ever."

"Why not?" she kissed him slowly.

He giggled and smiled at her, "Because eventually your dad would come looking for you, and shoot me."

Alexis smacked his arm. "Not funny Kevin"

He smiled and playfully smacked her ass. "Ready to go"

She nodded picking up her coat off the bed and looking around the room once more. "I really like this place" She whispered.

"Me too, after all, this is our place" Kevin winked at her, she smiled shyly and walked through the door, Kevin following close behind her and towards the car. He opened the door for her, kissing her once more before they headed back to the real world.

The drive back to the city was going alot quicker then Alexis would have liked. She wanted to say so much, to ask so many questions, but she didn't want to be that girl who scared the guy off. She mostly just stared ahead and hoped for the best. Every once in a while Kevin would reach across and put his hand on her leg, or hold her hand. The innocent contact was amazing, her skin would burn beneath his.

"So" Alexis said.

"So" Kevin mimicked, causing her to roll her eyes and smile.

He put his hand on her knee and squeezed reassuringly. "Something you wanna say Lex?"

She shook her head and looked out the side window. Kevin put his hand back on the wheel and pulled over to the side of the road. "Lex, what's wrong, tell me now" he demanded putting the car in park and turning to her.

"Lex, please" he pleaded with her, taking her hand in his.

"Its nothing, don't worry about it." she finally said.

"Don't tell me not to worry about it, your upset"

"No, really, it's ok Kevin."

"Uh uh, your not getting off that easily, Lex, what is it?" Kevin looked deep into her eyes, she looked like she was going to start crying at any minute.

"Well...whats gonna happen when we get home? we can't exactly go around holding hands and kissing in broad daylight when noone knows about us. What about dad, if he finds out before we actually tell him he's gonna go ballistic." She finally stoped to breath.

Kevin touched her face, "Is that all, Lex don't worry about it, I'm not gonna let anyone come between us, people are just gonna have to understand, that we're together now, no matter what"

"You think it could be that easy." She smiled at him.

"Sure, if its what we want, we'll make it happen." he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"You make it sound easy enough" Alexis admitted.

"It will be, I promise." Kevin pulled the car down into drive and turned back out onto the road, "Lex, do you wanna go ahead and tell your dad now" Kevin looked at her.

"I want him to know, but I dont think i'm ready to tell him yet" she said, "maybe in a few days"

"No, Lex, i'm the man here, i'll tell him, you just let mw know when and i'll be the one to do it" Kevin held her hand tight.

"Kevin you don't have to do that, it's my dad, i'll deal with him"

"No, it's my job, seriously, I have no problem telling Castle that we're together. In fact, I wanna be a man about this, talk to him man to man." Kevin smiled and sat up straighter like a weight had been lifted.

"Kevin, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, i'm gonna do it the first chance I get, as soon as I see Castle, i'm gonna tell him" Kevin stated matter of factly, and kissed her hand.

"Thank you" Alexis whispered.

Kevin winked at her as he pulled up in front of her dorm. He jumped out and ran around the front of the car, opened her door and pulled her to her feet. He smiled at her and seemed to ask for permission to kiss her, she nodded slightly and he kissed her deeply, she was lost in his arms and never wanted to be found. When he finally broke the kiss and stepped back she opened her eyes and only then realized that someone could have been watching, she scanned the area quickly but saw no one that would pose a threat.

Kevin watched her face and grinned at her reaction, "Lex, relax, no one is stalking us." He opened the trunk and removed her suitcase, closing the trunk with his free hand. Kevin started walking towards the dorm.

"Where do you think your going?" Alexis pulled his arm.

"I'm going to show you to your room Lex, i'm a gentleman after all" Kevin smilled down at her.

"Ah no, what if someone sees you and my dad finds out" Alexis truly was worried.

Kevin sighed, "Seriously" she nodded "Yes"

"Fine, here, take yor own bag" Kevin said.

"Thank you, bye" Alexis walked in the direction of the dorm.

"What, no good bye kiss" She turned around to see Kevin standing there with the biggest smile ever. She tryed not to smile and shook her head.

"Fine, i'm just gonna go talk to your dad then" he winked and walked towards the car.

Kevin slid into the seat just as his phone rang. "Ryan" he stated.

"You dog, you still away with your mystery girl or what, Haven't heard from you all weekend, what's the matter Ry, couldn't tear yourself away." Esposito laughed.

"Yeah Ryan, little tied up were you" Castle teased.

"Come on guys, it wasn't like that" Ryan said.

"You're a liar man, no way you were with someone all weekend and never got any, I know you too well bro" Javi continued.

"We want details man, let us in on your love weekend, who was the victim this time, that blond from payroll?" Castle questioned.

"I'm not the type to kiss and tell" Ryan smiled.

"Bro, I know every detail about every piece of ass you've ever gotten, so don't give me that." Javi high fived Castle. "So spill"

"Not this time dude"

"Why not, you wern't with at guy were you?" Castle Joked.

"Not cool man, and no, i'm just not ready to talk about things just yet" Ryan stated.

"Fine, just hope you were careful, all we need is a little you running around" Castle laughed.

"That comment is gonna come back to bite you in the ass Castle." Ryan snickered to himself.

"Bro, you confussed Castle, he looks so sad" Javi laughed.

"Wanna meet for a drink Castle, at the Haunt" Kevin hoped for a yes.

"Yeah, I can be there in 20" Castle looked at his watch, standing to retrieve his jacket from the back of the chair.

"Thats cold bro, what about me?" Javi sulked.

"Not this time buddy, besides, thought you'd be going to Lanies,"

"Oh, I am, just nice to be asked is all." Javi confused.

"Next time, I need some advice from Caslte is all, catch you tomorrow." Kevin said and hung up the phone.

He wondered 'what is the best way to tell a man your sleeping with his daughter.' He ran over ever possible scenario in his head. None of them ended well, some of them ended up with him getting chased out of the bar, others ended with him getting punched in the face. But in the end he decided to just start a conversation and see where it leads.

When Kevin pulled onto the parking lot, he saw Castle walking through the door. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, pulled out his phone and called Alexis, it went right to voicemail, he decided to leave her a quick message, "Hey Lex, i'm sorry I missed you, i'm gonna talk to your dad right now, i'll call you when its done, if I survive, and let you know how it went."

He put his phone in his pocket as he entered the bar and saw Castle waiting for him at the bar.

"Hey Ryan" Caslte handed him a glass of beer and took his own pointing to a table in the corner. "How was you weekend off"

"It was great, had a good time" Ryan took off his jacket and put it on the back of the chair.

"Javi is going nuts trying to figure out who you were with" Castle laughed.

"Yeah, well good luck to him, he'll never get it, he's not that good of a detective." Kevin joked.

"Actually Castle thats what I wanted to talk to you about" Kevin took the opportunity to go for it.

"About what?" Castle was curious.

"Well, about who I went away with this weekend. You actually know this person" Kevin continued.

"I do?" Castle looked more confused than ever.

"Yeah, pretty well." Kevin sipped his beer.

"Kevin, have you ever heard of the bro code," Kevin looked confused. "You know, bros before hoes" Rick continued.

"Oh yeah, that" Kevin looked around the bar, was Castle really gonna kill him, nah, to many witnesses.

"Which one? " Castle questioned, looking irritated.

"Which one what?" Kevin really was confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Which one of my ex wives did you sleep with?" Castle asked stone faced.

"What, no, neither, i'd never do that man" Kevin shook his head, and then he realized how bad it actually was, Kevin didn't sleep with Ricks sloppy seconds as he called them, he slept with his little girl.

"Then who? not, my mother?"

"God Castle no, i'd never" Ryan stated and swallowed a big gulp of bear.

Castle looked right at him, Kevin felt like he was being interrogated and for good reason, he had done a bad thing.

"Kevin you look a little nervious buddy, why is that?" Castle cocked his head to one side and smiled.

"Well, I thought that it was best to come talk to you man to man, but now i'm regretting that decision" Kevin trailed off.

"Man to man, now there is only one reason you'd need to talk to me 'man to man' Ryan, and not even you would be stupid enough to do what I think you've done" Castle stated flatly.

"Rick" Kevin spat out "It's not like that"

"Really, tell me how long Kevin?"

"How long?"

"You've been sleeping with my daughter behind my back, That is what you got me hear to tell me right."

Kevin didn't know what to say, he hoped this would go better.

"Tell me" Rick got louder. "I know that you were with her this weekend, I tracked her phone too"

"Why would you do that?" Kevin wondered out loud.

"I saw the two of you at the park, I went looking for her and found you both at the swings, I watched you, trying to convince myself that it was nothing but I was wrong. Boy was I wrong. I saw you, the way that you were holding her, I knew you were together. Then during the race, you thought no one noticed, but I did. Tell me how long you've been screwing her." Castle almost whispered.

"Its not like that, we only went away this weekend, thats it, nothing before now I swear."

"I don't believe you, I saw you at the park, you were touching her, I wanted to punch you in the face right there, but Kate wouldn't let me" Castle admitted.

Kevin looked at him shocked "Kate knows?"

"She's a trained detective Ryan, of course she knows."

They were both silent for a moment, neither was sure how to continue.

"Castle, I swear to you, the first time we were together was this past weekend, never before that, and I care about her, i'll never hurt her, that's why I came here tonight, to prove to you that I care about her, and that i'm not gonna make her choose between us"

"What?"

"You and I both know that she values your opinion too much, and if you tell her that this is a bad idea she'll agree, she's gonna do what ever you tell her to do. So I figured if I came here and was a man about this situation by the time you talked to her about it, you'd be calmer and we may actually have a chance" Kevin admitted open hearted.

"Your situation" Castle cringed. "You mean the situation where you found yourself in bed with my daughter. Where you touched her with your ..your thing"

"Castle, come on man, we're all adults, stop making this more difficult then it has to be."

"Difficult, I couldn't make this anymore difficult if I tryed, how would you feel if one of your closest friends just told you that they slept with their daughter." Castle looked down at his drink.

Kevin sighed and leaned in closer. "She's not your little girl anymore Castle, she's a grow woman and she can make her own decisions."

"I know that, I just never thought one of those decisions would be sleeping with you." Castle pouted.

Kevin smiled.

"What?" Caslte barked out.

Kevin shook his head, grinning from ear to ear, "Your not just mad at me are you, you're mad at Alexis too huh?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders "Maybe"

Kevin laughed "What on earth for?"

"I know my daughter, and I believe what she tells me, she told me once, during our sex talk, that she wasn't gonna be another teen statistic, that she wasn't gonna sleep with someone just because of peer pressure or because it was expected of her, but when she was ready and really cared about someone that really cared about her. I took comfort in the fact that it would be a long way off, and i'd be dead."

"So, she grew up faster then you'd expected, it happens" Kevin sipped his beer.

"I know, but the fact that she was... with you, that you and she... were together, means she really cares about you, and you make her happy, so even if I wanted too, I can't stand in the way of her happiness."

"Glad to hear that" Kevin smiled.

"But don't get cocky Ryan, if you hurt her i'll kill you myself." Castle pointed at him.

"You don't have anything to worry about, i'd never hurt her." Kevin grinned.

"So I take it she knows your here" Castle sat up straight.

Kevin nodded "yeah, just left her a message, surprised she hasn't called yet," he hauled his phone outta his pocket. "One missed text" he said "it's from Alexis"

He was about to type a response when Castle shouted "Wait"

Kevin gave him a questioning look.

"Let me call her first, please, give me a chance to have some fun" Castle picked up his phone a dialed quickly.

"Castle she'll kill us both" Kevin stated.

Castle nodded and put his finger to his lips silently telling Kevin to keep his mouth shut.

Kevin sighed and shook his head, 'This, can't end well' he thought to himself.

_**Please, review, I love to hear what you think, or even suggestions or ideas for this or another story for these two. Thsanks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

The phone rang twice and she jumped for the phone. "Hello, how'd it go? What did he say?" Alexis questioned.

"How did what go hunny?" Castle questioned back.

Alexis bit her tongue to keep from screaming, she was after all expecting Kevin to be on the other end of the ringing phone.

"Nothing, just a school thing" Alexis lied, "What's up dad?"

"Not much, getting ready to meet Ryan for a drink, said that he needed to talk to me about something" Castle continued "I have no idea what on earth for, usually talks to Esposito about personal things, anyway i'll know soon enough I guess."Castle winked at Ryan, who sat across the table from him sipping his dark beer and shaking his head.

"Oh" Alexis whispered.

"So I tryed to call you this weekend, wanted to invite you for a movie night, but your phone was off?"

"Yeah, I just had a lot of studying to do, in the library, so I turned it off"

"You sure, you know I could've helped you with that, we don't get to spend as much time together lately, would've been fun" Castle smiled.

"I would'nt have gotten any studying done with your help and you know it, the minute I got there you would have been all over me about my personal life dad, you never change." Alexis stated.

Castle laughed, "well you know me too well. Speaking of personal lives, how is your's, seeing anyone new these days? Kate still wants to set you up with that kid in her building, interested, we could double on Friday."

Ryan sat up and lisened intently. Castle switched the phone to speaker.

"Um, sorry dad, I am sort of seeing someone"

"Really, anyone I know?" Castle bit down on his finger and waited for his daughter to answer.

Ryan gulped hard.

"Maybe, you never know"

"Well, why don't you bring him over for dinner on Saturday night, give Grams and I a chance to give him the once over, make sure that he's who I want dating my little girl." Castle smiled at Ryan.

"I'll have to get back to you on that dad"

"Ok, ok, i've gotta run Ryan just sat down, say hello to Alexis, Det Ryan" Castle prompted.

"Hi Alexis" Kevin mimicked.

"Hi Det Ryan" Alexis offered a friendly greeting.

"Ok sweety, I wanna hear more about this new boyfriend later ok, let me know about Saturday night, love you, bye."

"Love you too dad, bye." Alexis hung up the phone.

"You're a terrible father" Kevin laughed.

"Now that she's out of the house, she only gives me so much information, I take what I can and run with it." Castle smiled and sipped his drink.

"Would you mind keeping this under wraps until things settle down" Ryan asked shyly. "I don't want her to have to deal with any unnecessary stress or teasing from anyone"

"Mainly Esposito" Castle asked.

"Yeah" Ryan smiled.

"Sure. You and Alexis huh? still can't believe it" Castle smiled and shook his head reflecting. "How'd it start anyway?"

"Uh, we ran into each other a while ago at a Halloween party, so then, I guess" Kevin said nervously.

Castle nodded.

"I know i'm probably not the kind of person you wanted to see Alexis with but I ..."

Castle cut him off. "You have no idea what I think."

Kevin sat back, not quite sure how to take the statement.

"I was selfish when she was younger, I wanted her all to myself, but as she got older and started to date, I realized that I couldn't keep her to myself forever, that eventually one day she would fall in love and marry. All I ever wanted was for the man she chose to be good to her, to do right by her, and take care of her and protect her when i'm gone. I know we're not talking about you two getting hitched" Rick laughed at Kevin's sigh of relief "But you are without a doubt a stand up guy, with impeccable morals and I know that she's safe with you, thats all I can ask for here"

Kevin smiled and nodded in agreement. "Thank you, I appreciate that Castle"

Castle pursed his lips "Having said that, if you hurt my daughter in anyway, well let's just say i've planned that murder in my head many times, they'd never find your body"

Kevin nodded stiffly and swallowed, trying to fake a smile.

Kevin unlocked the appartment door and tossed him bag on the floor by the hall closet. What a weekend, one he'd not son forget. He placed his keys on the table and wondered into the living room.

He pulled out his phone and dialed her number as a grin crept across his face.

"Hello"

"Hey Lex, how's your night goin'"

"Nevermind my night, how'd things go with dad." Alexis waited for any reply.

"It, ah, it was ok"

"Did he give you a hard time? i'm sorry Kevin I knew I should have gone with you, at least he wouldn't have made a sceen."

Kevin chuckled.

"What?"

"He didn't make any kind of sceen actually, he wasn't surprised, he said that he knew about us"

"What? How?" Alexis stamered.

"He said that he saw us in the park, on the swing." Kevin listened to dead silence. "Lex what's wrong?"

"He knew all along, why didn't he say something to my"

"I guess the same reason you didn't tell him, he wanted you to figure out what was going on with us before we went public." Kevin offered.

"Maybe, I really should have told him myself, was he mad?"

"No, not at all"

"Promise" Alexis begged.

"I swear" Kevin said. "And Kate knows, but I asked him to keep in quiet for a while, try to give us a chance to get used to the whole idea before Javi starts"

"Thank you Kevin, for everything. I had an amazing time this weekend."

"Aw, me too lex, something i'll never forget."

"I really enjoyed being with you, can't wait to do it again"

"Well, at least now we don't have to go into hiding to be alone" Kevin whispered.

"True, I could just say dad, i'm going to spend the night at Kevins, don't call me" Alexis and Kevin both giggled.

"Or, we could not tell him anything" Kevin offered.

"I like that even better" Alexis stated.

They were both quiet for a long moment. It was Kevin who finally broke the silence.

"Well, you are welcome to spend the night you know, anytime you want" Kevin tryed not to sound too desperate.

"I'll keep that in mind, who knows, maybe." Alexis tryed to sound coy, but the thought of spending the night in Kevin's bed was almost more then she could handle. Her mind kept flashing back to their first night together, the look in Kevin's eyes, the feel of his skin touching hers, and she gasped.

"You ok?"

"Uh huh, just feeling a little, um, I don't know"

Kevin laughed deep, "I know exactly what your feeling, I wish you were here too"

"You do?"

"Of course I do, do you really think that I like being away from you, if you let me, i'd lock you in my appartment and never let you outta my sight. But some people may find that a little inappropirate. " Kevin smiled when he heard Alexis laugh.

"I've never had feeling like this for anyone before" Alexis admitted, her eyes filling with tears "I guess it just scares me a little, i've never had this need to be around someone all the time."

"Oh please don't cry Lex, I can't stand to hear you cry" Kevin pleaded.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should go, get some sleep"

"Are you sure, I hate to leave you like this"

"I'm fine, really, just tired"

"Will we talk tomorrow, maybe come over and we will ored in and watch a movie"

"Sounds nice, talk to you then"

"Night Lex, sweet dreams" Kevin heard Alexis hang up.

He put the phone on the table and willed it to ring, 'i'd have gone over there in a heartbeat and brought her home with me' he wanted her here too, he was scared that he was going to wake up and this was all going to have been a dream, or some horrible nightmare.

He didn't want to frighten her, scare her off, but he felt strongly for her, maybe to strongly, he wondered if that was even possible. He wandered into his bedroom, sat on the edge of the empty bed, and his mind kept taking him back to the nights with Alexis, he never wanted to let her go, and could hardly believe he was here alone. He lay back and closed his eyes, 'this is going to be a long night' he thouhgt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: I'm not even sure if anyone's still reading this story, but I figure i'll try one more chapter before moving on. Thank's to those that have read and left reviews, I appreciate the love.**

The day went quickly for Det. Ryan, despite the amount of paperwork stacked up on his desk. All he could think about was Alexis and their evening date. He hadn't spoken to her at all today and was missing her terribly.

The same could be said for Alexis, she wondered from class to class with muddled thoughts, not able to concentrate on her studies. She was consumed by thoughts of Kevin, and the evening that they were about to spend together.

It had only been last night that she talked to him, but it felt like forever, she needed to hear his voice, to feel his touch, to see the loving way that he looked into her eyes. She pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and sent him a text.

'Hey, are we still on for tonight?'

His reply was quick, which she took as a good sign, he couldn't have been to busy.

'Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything, pick you up soon.'

'Great, can't wait' she typed back excitedly.

Kevin set his phone on his desk as Esposito spun around to see his boyish grin. "And who may I ask was that?"

"None of your business" Ryan smiled at him.

"None of my what? dude, thought that we were partners, that we're supposed to share things, what happened to you?" Espo shot back.

"I'll tell you when i'm ready" Kevin admitted.

"But you'll tell those two yahoo's" Esposito said motioning to Becket and Castle in the breakroom making coffee.

"No, I didn't tell them, they just kinda figured it out" Kevin smirked, putting the files in his desk drawer.

Javier just shook his head, he had to turn away to hide his smile, they were partners for years, did Ryan really think he didn't know.

Ryan stood and slipped on his jacket as Becket and Caslte approached, "Hey, heading home?" Kate questioned.

Ryan nodded and grabed his phone, heading towards the elevator.

"Have a good time tonight" Castle called after him, "But not too good"

Ryan smiled and waved as the elevator doors shut.

"Does he still think that I don't know about him and Alexis?" Javi asked as he joined the others at Kate's desk.

They nodded and Kate added, "Let him tell you when he's ready, he dosen't need any of your teasing just yet."

"Oh teasing dosen't even begin to describe what I have in store for him" Javi smirked, "And the longer he waits to tell me, the worse it's gonna be."

"Cut him some slack, he's in love" Kate volunteered. "Trust me, you don't even cross his mind now a days."

Castle smiled, "That's right, he's making my daughter happy, which is actually something that I don't even wanna be thinking about" he shivered.

Javi laughed, "I should hope not, you're acting cooler than I would bro, when I realized what was going on I wanted to punch him in the face"

"Now boys, she's a grown woman who can handle her own life"

"Exactly, so anyone wanna join me for a drink" Castle added.

"Yeah" Kate stood up tugging on her coat.

"Just let me grab my Keys" Javi followed the two out of the 12th.

Ryan pulled up in front of Alexis' dorm and put the car in park. He looked around and waited a few minutes before calling her.

"Hey, are you here already?" Alexis asked breathlessly.

"Uh huh, just got here"

"Ok, well i'm gonna be a few more minutes, wanna come up and wait"

"Yeah sure"

"OK, it's room 22"

"See you in a few" Kevin climbed out of the car and walked up the brick sidewalk towards the dorm.

Alexis opened the door after just one knock, grabing Kevin by the jacket and pulling him inside, causing him to laugh hysterically.

"What's wrong with you?" he managed to spit out between giggles.

"I didn't want the resident adviser to see you" she realised she was still holding his jacket, she released him and he raised an eyebrow. "Breaking some rules are we?" Kevin asked slipping his arms around her waist.

"Well not technically no, but I don't want her getting any ideas." Alexis allowed Kevin to pull her into a long, deep passionate kiss, his hands roamed over her back, slipping his fingers down to squeeze her ass. It made her wet, and she wanted more, but he pulled away leaving her longing.

"Well, this is where you live?" Kevin questioned walking away from Alexis to examine her personal things.

"Yeah, this is it, nothing special really"

"It's very tidy, you sure you live here alone?" Kevin picked up a photo to examine it closer, it was a picture of Alexis and her prom date, he didn't know why but the photo made him jealous. She wasn't with him anymore, but Kevin still wanted to punch the kid in the head.

"Yes" Alexis said walking over and taking the picture from Kevin's hand putting it back on the shelf.

"Why do you have a picture of that guy in here?" Kevin asked.

Alexis could tell by the tone of his voice what he was really asking "I haven't talked to him in months, and it's not a picture of him, its a pictue of one of the greatest moments of my like thus far"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah but prom night, thats supposed to some sort of cliche right, about love and life and sex and stuff." Kevin rolled his eyes and smiled, walking over to Alexis, who was looking out the window. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her head.

She leaned back and let him wrap his arms around her, touching her all over, whispering in her ear "How come you didn't let him fuck you on prom night?" moving her hair so that he could kiss her neck.

She opened her mouth to answer but couldn't find the words, all she could concentrate on was his touch, his lips on her neck, his fingers slipping between the buttons of her shirt to tease her bare flesh. "Didn't you wanna be fucked? you sure seem to enjoy it now, so why did you wait so long to actually do it?"

Kevin licked just below her ear and then blew slowly on the wet spot, sending shivers all the way to her toes, making her gasp. Kevin loved teasing her, he knew that she was shy and not about to bring up such topics of convertation. He loved the fact that his touch made her weak in the knees, and just watching Alexis like this made him hard.

He bagain to unbutton her shirt, all the while holding her tight to him, so she could feel his manhood puch against her. He thought for sure she would have asked him to stop by now, no doubt the walls in this place were paper thin, and little Alexis could get loud when she wanted.

"Come on Lex, answer the question, i'm sure he wanted to fuck you, how could he not, you were fucking hot in that dress, I would have had to try to get you out of it. So, why didn't he?"

Again she attempted to find the words but nothing came, inside she was screaming but out loud not even a whisper. She wanted to tell him the reason, that she simply didn't feel ready, that they fooled around but thats it. As Kevin popped the last button she felt her shirt being tossed aside.

Kevin grazed his fingers over Alexs' breasts, she moaned and tryed to turn towards him, but he grabed her hips and sliped his fingers under her skirt. He glidded his finger's over her panties and felt how wet and hot she was. "Oh Lex, you're ready arn't you" she shook her head in response. He slid two finders inside of her panties and stroked her sensitive area. Her hand grabed for his, not to pull it away, but to somehow puch his in further.

Kevin smirked and pulled his fingers away, "Nope, no more until you answer my question"

He walked away leaving her reaching for the window sill to keep her balance. Kevin removed his jacket and sat on the edge of the bed, loosening his tie.

When she was able to turn around she made her way to the bed. Her wobbly legs had a hard time making the trip. Kevin held out his hand and helped her find her place next to him.

"Thats mean" Alexis pouted.

Kevin smiled at her, "Sorry, sometimes I get carried away, I can't help it, you make me crazy." Kevin draped his arm over her shoulder, and brushed her hair back. "I'm gonna get you used to talking about sex eventually." He kissed her softly on the cheek.

Alexis blushed bright red and reached for her shirt, but Kevin grabed her wrist and twirled it behind her back playfully, dragged her unto the bed and hovered over her. Releasing his hold on her, lightly brushing his finger tips over her skin, nuzzled his head in her hair. Whispering to her, "I'm sorry if i upset you, if I ever say or do anything that makes you truly uncomfortable, please tell me, and i'll stop" Kevin kissed her neck and chest.

"No, I liked it" she answered quickly. Kevin lifted his head and looked into her eyes, "Maybe we should go" he said, he started to sit up but she pulled him back, "No, I don't wanna go, i'll talk about sex if you like" Alexis pleaded.

Kevin smiled and kissed her softly, "Actually, I don't have anything here, for protection, so we'd better stop before we get into trouble." He sat up and pulled her onto his lap, grabbing her shirt and helping her put it on, "How come your not like every other man and carry the damn things in your wallet" Alexis pouted.

"Because i'm a man who can controll himself, and I am a man with a big comfy bed at home, would you like to come home to my big comfy bed?" Kevin slid his hand up her thigh.

She nodded, "Yes, by the way, Kate gave me the number of her OB/GYN, she's gonna try to fit me in early next week."

"Thats great Lex, very responsible of you" Kevin slid his hand further up her leg under her skirt.

"Ok, lets go get in your bed" Alexis blurted out.

Kevin's mouth fell open "Oh no, we're gonna get some food and eat, maybe watch a movie first, we can't just have sex all the time missy." He stood Alexis on her feet and smacked her ass playfully.

Alexis grabbed her coat and they headed for the door, Kevin taking one last opportunity to push her against the door and kiss her wildly. Then he took her by the hand and closed the door behind them.

Please Read and Review, if you like what you read. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

After they enjoyed their take out, they settled on the couch for the movie, a choice from Kevin's collection. She had never pegged him for the romantic comedy type, but his collection was made up of almost nothing but those type of movies, with a few guy type movies scattered on the shelves.

"I never figured you for the chick flick type" Alexis teased as she got comfy.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at her, "Excuse me, in my house we didn't use the term chick flick, we called them feel good movies."

Alexis chuckled. "Maybe that's because you grew up in a house full of woman"

"Could be." Kevin sat beside her and draped his arm over her shoulders. Alexis leaned into him and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply taking in his scent, the smell that was specifically him, she wasn't sure how to describe it, so for now, she just called it 'Kevin'.

She placed her tiny hand on his chest and smiled to herself, if anyone had told her a month ago she'd be sitting here with him she would have laughed so hard. He was an unattainable goal for her, someone that she thought about often, dreamed about and imagined in some far off universe being with, but never here, never for real. It finally sunk in, now that they had started telling people. They were 'together'.

Kevin held her close and kissed the top of her head. She reached across to place her small hand on his chest, and he saw her smile. Oh how he loved to see her smile. He'd never dreamed she would want to be with him this way, he'd never even really thought of her like this, until the night of the party, when he had mistaken her for someone else. At the time he thought it was a stupid mistake but as time passed he realized it was a blessing in disguise. The one he was with, wasn't the one that he was meant to be with, he was supposed to be here, with Alexis.

She looked up to see him grinning from ear to ear. "What?" she questioned.

"Just realizing something" he offered.

"Realizing what?"

"How lucky I am to be here, at this moment with you." Kevin kissed her cheek.

"Wow, you really did grow up in a house full of woman huh?" Alexis teased.

Kevin lowered his hand and started to tickle her side, she begain to squirm trying to get away from him, but he wouldn't relent. Alexis twisted and turned, attempting to escape from his devilish grip, but it was no use, before she realized what was happening he had her on her back, her legs pinned beneath his and her hands pinned over her head. He held his grip on her hands with his left hand as his right hand wondered up and down her body.

Looking deep into her eyes, he couldn't help but smile, "Now i've got you where I want you" he smirked.

His free hand slipped under her shirt, it seemed to be searching for a new sensitive area that he'd never felt before. But he quickly realized that he knew every inch of her body, every curve and every mound. They had only been together a short time, but he always did use his time wisely. It didn't take him long to commit her entire body to memory, and conjuring those images now caused him so shudder, he kissed her hard as he begain to grind against her, releasing his grip on her hands she pulled his hair softly and kissed him deeply.

As the images of her flashed in his mind he thought he was going to explode, he felt like a horney teenager making out on his parents couch. This thought caused him to giggle because he never really got the chance to make out on his parents couch. He nuzzled in her hair and haulted his grinding. "Do you know what I just realized?" Kevin whispered in her ear.

"Hum, whats that?" Alexis purred.

"I happen to have a perfectly good bed in the next room, shall we?" Kevin sat up pulling her with him, untill they were both standing. "What about our movie?" Alexis wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Oh, the movie can wait, what I have in mind for you can't" he grabbed her and lifted her into the air. She squeeled and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her passionatly and walked towards the bedroom.

She threw her head back as he kissed and nipped her neck, the sensation drove her crazy. She could feel the pressure of his erection between her legs, she squeezed her legs tighter. He gently placed her on the bed "I'm gonna turn off the tv, be right back, bathrooms throught there if you need it." Kevin walked out of the room.

She leaned back and glanced around the room, she'd never been in his room before. It was more or less like she'd pictured it, bed, dressers, a chair, nothing spectacular, she flicked on the bedside lamp and was shocked by what she saw.

A tiny picture frame contained a photo of them, her and Kevin. It must have been taken by someone at the Police picnic, in the photo they were tied together with their arms around each other, Kevin had the biggest smile ever, and she was cuddled into his shoulder, she couldn't help but smile, she knew exactly when it was taken, at the start of the race, when he had his hand in her pants. She was still holding the photo in her hand when he came back and sat down beside her.

"Ah, where did you get this?" She questioned.

"That would be Lanie, she's camera crazy that one." He placed a small kiss in her shoulder. "She gave it to me a few days after the picnic, thought I might like to have it, she said she has more, but that they wern't really frame worthy." He chuckled and slid his hand into the waist of her skirt, she placed the photo back on the table.

Alexis turned back to face him, he kissed her forehead and began to unbutton her shirt. Tugging it down off her shoulders and tossing it on the floor, she tugged his t-shirt over his head and it quickly joined her's in a pile. He brushed her hair back off of her shoulders and leaned down to kiss chest, moving slowly and brushing his fingers over her bare skin, she tangled her fingers in his hair and couldn't help but moan.

Kevin stood and started to remove his jean's, never breaking eye contact with her, it only seemed to be a few seconds and he was on his knees in front of her, wearing nothing but a sexy smile, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her belly, while his hands roamed her back unfastening her bra letting her nipples perk up from the cool air. He kissed and sucked each of her nipples in turn, making her groan with pleasure. As he kissed, his hands roamed up her thigh's, under the hem of her skirt. He unzipped her skirt and lifted her off the bed, just enough for him to haul the skirt off of her tiny frame. As Kevin set her down, he begain to kiss lower and lower, she lay back on the bed, her fingers still grasping at his hair.

She looked up at the ceiling in amazement as Kevin's tongue begain to lick and suck at her most sensitive area. Kevin's movements were quick and sharp, causing Alexis to wiggle.

Kevin had never tasted anything like Alexis, she was had her own unique taste that he couldn't get enough off. As his tongue darted in and out of her, nipping and licking her sweet spot, he bagain to slip his fingers inside, she was wet and warm, and he couldn't wait to get inside her. But he needed to please her first, he knew that once he got inside her he wouldn't last long.

"Kevin" She whispered. He picked up his speed, licking her clit wildly. "Oh, Kevin, if you don't stop that i'm gonna cum" He lapped and sucked harder, sending her over the edge, he felt her tighten and build until she exploded in a wave of extacy.

Kevin kissed his way up her heaving body, over her belly past her breasts until he was whispering in her ear. "A wise woman once told me that was the point of sex, to cum."

"I wanted to come with you inside of me" Alexis pouted.

"Oh baby, I promise, next time, but i've been holding myself back since we were in your room earlier, i'm not gonna last long enough to satisfy you tonight, so I wanted to make sure you enjoyed yourself first." He kissed her on the cheek. "Is that ok with you?"

Alexis nodded and Kevin retreived a condom from the drawer, he slipped it on quickly and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in slowly, she was so wet that he slipped in without hesitation. He was right, it only took a few strokes and a few sweet moans from Alexis and he was there, he colapsed next to her in a heaving panting pile.

He pulled her close to him. "You are amazing" he whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah, I know" she shrugged, Kevin laughed out loud and kissed her on the lips.

"That's why I love you" Kevin blurted out, he immediately regretted the words, not the feeling but the words. Alexis's face was expressionless, as he tryed to read her thoughts, should he apologize to her, say it was a mistake or say nothing, he wasn't sure.

Alexis was shocked at his bluntness, not sure if she should speek or wait for him to say something. Of course she had feeling for Kevin, strong feelings, unlike anything she had felt for anyone ever before. But was that love? she didn't want to say the words until she was sure thats what she was feeling, but than again, how was she supposed to know what love felt like, when she'd never felt anything like it before. She just looked at him with a dumfounded expression on her face.

"That's ok, you don't have to say anything, I know how you feel, I can feel it, and it's ok if you wanna wait to say it, that's ok with me, because I know how you feel" Kevin wiped a tear from her cheek. "Oh, please don't cry, i'm sorry for that, just forget it please, I didn't intend to make you cry"

"It's ok, it's nice to hear that someone loves you, i'm just not ready, but I do.." she trailed off.

"I know you do" Kevin kissed her head softly.

They lay, tangled in each other for a long while, until Alexis asked him the time, "A little after 10" was his response. "I'd better go, its late."

"No, don't go, stay the night with me, i'll drop you at the dorm tomorrow morning." Kevin tightened his arms around her. "I miss waking up with you by my side."

Alexis automatically thought of why this would be a bad idea, it was just the way her brain worked, it always went to the bad things first, and then only after determining all the bad, could she see the good, but right now, cuddled up with Kevin so snugly, she couldn't come up with one negative thought. She kept picturing him sleeping soundly, or the gently kisses he would give her in the morning, and oh yeah, the possibility of morning sex.

"Ok" She nodded eagerly, like a small child offered candy.

"Yeah, really, good. Now, lets go take a shower."

"I don't have any clothes here" Alexis realized.

"I'm sure i've got something for you to sleep in, but then again, i'm not apposed to you sleeping naked." Kevin climbed out of bed and pulled on his boxers. He walked ofer to the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Tossing them at Alexis, "You can wear these for now, i'll toss your clothes in the washing machine, they won't take long." He said grabbing her discarded clothing and exiting the room.

She stood wrapping herself in the bed sheet, took the clothes offered and walked into the bathroom, laying the shirt and shorts on the chair she started the water and retrieved a towel from the rack. She dropped the sheet and climbed inside the shower, closing the curtain.

Kevin walked back into the bedroom to find it empty, but he heard the running water from the next room and a mischievous grin drew across his face. He crept into the bathroom removing his boxers as he went, tossed them in the hamper and peeked around the curtain. 'God shes beautiful'.

He pulled the curtain back a little to get her attention, so she wouldn't slip, "Can I join you"

She hugged her body tightly, and smiled a shy smile. "You don't have to hide from me, we've seen all of this before, tho I never get tired of looking at it" He looked her up and down, making her blush. "Seriously, you still shy around me" He draped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She relaxed the grip that she had on herself and hugged him back. "You are the most beautiful woman in th eorld to me Lex, don't ever forget that."

**Please read and review, I appreciate the love and suggestions. Thanks for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

Just a short chapter to try and ease me back into the swing on it, sorry that i've been away and thank you for all the continued interest in this story. I guess that I just got a little busy, but hopefully i'm back to stay and will get adding some new things soon. Thanks again, and hope that you enjoy.

Alexis paced nurviously in her childhood bedroom, as she overheard the comotion downstairs. She had a long conversation with her father about her relationship the night before and to her surprise it went smoothly. It was a breeze with Gram, she only wanted her to be happy, it didn't matter who with just so long as she was happy. She knew that eventually she would have to tell her mother but she was in no rush, after all it wasn't like they were really close.

But she had to admit that a weight had been lifted after talking with her dad, he too, in his one way juat wanted his little girl to be happy, problem was, she wasn't his little girl anymore. He had a hard time accepting that fact. Accepting that she could handel her life on her own, accepting that she no longer ran to him with every little thing that went wrong in her life, and accepting that he was no longer the only important man in her life, he was still of course a big part of her life and always would be, but he now had to share that distinction with the new man in her life.

The man that has been the biggest part of her life lately, the one she was spending all of her time with, the one that she always wanted to be around, couldn't imagine her life without, the one that she had fallen in love with. Kevin Ryan.

She glanced at her watch and took a deep breath, he would be here soon, he was riding over with Jaiver, whom he still hadent confessed their love affair. She found it a little strange at first that he haden't wanted to tell his best friend, but as she came to understand, the teasing would be merciless. Javi had always been a little over protective of her, and she supposed Kevin didn't want to endure the wrath of his special forces training. Thats why he decided to meet her at her dads condo, to give him and Javi a chance to talk.

She flopped down on the bed and bent over to put on her shoes, she could hear her dad in the kitchen and Kate chatting loudly with Lanie. She could hear little bitts of their conversation, it made her wanna run downstairs and join them, but then they went quiet, and she knew that her and Kevin were the topic of conversation.

Alexis puffed out a mouthfull of hot air. She never really cared what anyone thought, it was her life and she would ultimatley do what she wanted. But Kevin wasn't so confident. He often had doubts, not about her, but every so often he would wonder or worry about what someone thought or would think about them. Like his parents for example, he wanted her to meet his mom, couldn't wait for it to happen, but was scared to death for her to meet his dad. Apparently his parents and Jenny were close and he was worried about how his father might react to Alexis.

He haden't really introduced her to any of his frineds, in fact no one. They mostly stayed in, she assumed to avoid having to explain her to anyone, he kept his break up with Jenny pretty quiet. Every now and then when they were at his appartment, he would still get a phone call for her, she just kind of brushed it off but it did kind of bug her. She didnt want to seem needy or jealous, most of the time she felt like the mature one of the two. But it did bug her.

Cut to kitchen downstairs.

"You really are taking this better then I thought Castle, I expected an aneurysm or something." Lanie joked, clinking wine glasses with Kate.

"Show's how much you two know, I'm happy if she's happy" he motioned upword with his wodden spoon.

"Yes, I understand that, but its who's making her happy, and what he's doing to make her happy I figured you'd have a problem with." Lanie sipped her wine and continued, "I mean don't get me wrong, Kevin's a great guy, but he is a lot older and has a lot more experience than Alexis does, dosen't that bother you at all."

"What do you mean by a 'LOT' " Castle wondered.

"Well I mean he has been all secretive about his time undercover, and from some of the stories he's told Javier, he's been around the block. Just not who I pictured you being happy with, for Alexis I mean." Lanie layed her glass on the counter and looked at Kate.

"Kate, what's yout opinion on the subject, you hate Ryan too?"

"Now hang on just one sec, I didn't say I hated Kevin Ryan, just not who I pictured as your son in law thats all"

"Whoa, who said anything about that, their not getting married, just dating. No ones getting married." Castle looked from Kate to Lanie with a steern look on his face.

"Castle, calm down, no one's saying it's gonna happen tomorrow, but you have to admit that it's a real possibility." Kate spoke.

"That's right, those two are in love, their in it for the long haul baby." Lanie added.

"Castle are you saying that you never ever concidered it as a possibility, you know how she feels about him, I mean we all love him, but he is a little older, it's only natural that he want to settle down soon, start a family." Kate stated mater of factly.

Lanie nodded her head in agreement.

Castle looked up the stairs and frowned, he was ok with the fact the they were dating, and he could tolerate the fact that they were sleeping together, tho he pretended most of the time that they were playing scrabble. But Alexis and Kevin together forever, were the girls right, was it inevitable.

Cut to Kevin's car, Javier in the passenger seat.

"You have a reason for picking me up tonight bro, I could'a came over with Lanie, you didn't have to go through any trouble." Javier spoke with confidence, he knew exactly why his partner insisted on picking him up.

"Nah, its no trouble, you pick me up all the time, just thought i'd return the favor." Kevin said stairing out the window trying to confess what seemed like his biggest sin.

"Really, thats it, just picking up your partner, alright then. If that how you wanna play it." Javi smuggly commented and changed the radio station.

Kevin didn't understand why in the hell he felt so nervious, it was just Javi, his friend and partner for years. He wasn't a scary man, most of the time, but he know things about Javi, and he knew that Javi would kill him for what he was doing with Alexis, he'd always been so damn protective of her, almost as much as her own father.

Kevin drove in silence, as Javi sung along with the radio, he kept flipping through the stations until he came across an old REO Speedwagon song that seemed to fit the situation, sort of.

"Heard it from a friend who, heard it from a friend who, heard it from another you've been messing around" Javi sang along with the biggest grin on his face, trying to ignore the blatant look of guilt on his partners face.

"Your telling all your white lies, your putting on your bedroom eyes, you say your coming home but you wont say when" Javi continued.

Kevin reached across and shut off the music.

"Bro, your harshing my buzz, what gives, I love that song." Javi huffed.

Kevin didn't respond.

"Something you wanna tell me bro, you wanna confess, lift all your burdens and set yourself free" Javi raised his hands toward the sky.

Kevin turned his head towards his partner, with a confussed look on his face, "You prick, you know don't you"

Javi smiled, "Of course I know" he reached across and tapped Kevin in the back of the head. "How in the hell did you think you were gonna keep something like this from me, I know all your tells bro"

"My tells" Kevin questioned.

"Yes, and I know'um all"

"I do not have tells, never have." Kevin stated.

"Do so, and I know'um, like that goofy grin when you get a text, and the way you were avoiding Castle, like you killed his dog or something, could'nt make eye contact with him for days." Javi smirked.

"Not to mention whenever Alexis would come around the precient, you would go out of your way to avoid her, I mean you guys used to be friends, and then, you break up with Jenny and allof a sudden you couldn't be in the same room with Alexis." Javi continued.

"And then there's the fact that when we tracked your cell on your little romantic getaway, her cell tracked to the same location as yours, I mean, Castle was just guessing up until then, but after that, we knew for sure."

"You ass, you knew all along and didn't say anything," Kevin blurted.

Javi shrugged his shoulders, "I figured when you were ready you'd spill, and besides, I needed to cool down a little, I wanted to kill you when I found out you were sleeping with her."

"What?, why?" Kevin chuckled.

"Because, it's Alexis, she's sweet and innocent, and too good for you, and there you go making her all dirty, touching her and stuff, robbing the cradle, made me sick, I wanted to punch you in the face, and cut off any part of your body that you touched her with." Javi cringed at the thought.

"Ok, what changed your mind?" Kevin wondered.

"I realized, she's a grown woman, sort of, and she can take care of herself thats for sure. And that if you ever hurt her, she would make you pay, I tought her some moves myself." Javi put up his fists and smiled.

"Most important, I know you, your not a bad guy, and i'm hoping you've thought this through, because if you make her cry, i'll kill ya," Javi glared at Ryan, and Kevin knew that deep down, he would.

"Don't worry, that's something I would never do." Kevin reassured his friend.

"So listen, could you maybe not make a big deal about this, I mean, its just a relaxing night with our friends, I don't want Alexis to feel any pressure or anything ok, so be cool." Kevin asked as he pulled into the parking garage.

"Oh no, you two thought you would be outta the woods after this half assed taxi-cab confession, forget it, your asses are mine."Javi smirked as he climbed out of the car.

"Please Espo, I'm begging you,"

"Oh Beggin' huh, thats a good start."

The two continued the conversation onto the elavator, and up to the loft.

"And besides, were bro's it's my job to tease you to no relent, your dating a younger girl, who's not only young, but your friends daughter, I can't believe that Castle's head didn't explode thinking about you too together, and you being all sexual with her, I may have to remind him of that tonight." Javi laughed and pushed the button and the doors closed, Kevin rolled his eyes and exhaled deeply.

Please read and review. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

As Kevin and Javi reached the appartment door, Kevin tugged his partners arm just as he was about to knock.

"I'm serious, no sex comments or no little diggs about how Alexis could do way better than me" Kevin barked.

"Bro please, I would never do that, I mean to you definitely, but Alexis, please, ok she's a lady, and yes, way to good for you, but i'ma keep that to myself for now." Javi smiled at Kevin and tapped on the door.

The door flung open and the scene inside was one of total chaos. Kate, who must have opened the door was now running back to the kitchen waving a dish towel over her head wildly. Lanie was laughing uncontrollably as she made her way from one window to the next opening them wide. Castle was in the kitchen wielding a fire extinguisher and spraying everything in sight, weither it was on fire or not.

Kevin's eyes scanned the room but Alexis was no where to be found. As the boy's entered and closed the door behind them, they wondered what on earth had happened.

"Your cooking strikes again huh Castle" Esopsito balked as he walked towards Lanie, kissing her hello.

"Ah, not exactly" a breathless Castle admits. "Seems Kate here," he motioned to the woman who stood next to him covered almost from head to toe with extinguisher foam. "Is not the best kitchen helper once her and happy dwarf over there have polished off their second bottle of before dinner wine"

Kate smiled at him, and tryed to wipe her face with the dish towel she was still holding, "So, pizza or chinese?"

Kevin leaned on the counter and shook his head in disbelief. "Hey, wheres Alexis?"

"Upstairs, in her room." Castle said as he wrapped his arms around Kate and pulled her in for a kiss.

Kevin turned his head towards his partner, who had pulled Lanie into his arms and was whispering something in her ear softly. Kevin smiled and headed up the stairs.

It struck his mind that he'd never been in this part of the house before, as he sauntered down the hall he wondered what her bedroom was like, he'd been in her dorm a few times, but never in her bedroom. It was different somehow, there was a bed in her dorm room, and they've been curled up on it watching movies but thats it, never anything else. But the thought of her childhood bedroom got his motor running a little. He knew that she'd never had sex in there, was it the same as girls for guys, most teenage guys wanted nothing more than to get it on in there rooms at home, but was it the same for girls, he wondered.

The door was open just a crack, as he peeked inside he saw her, and she took his breath away, as she often did. She was standing by the window looking out, it had started to snow. Light fluries drifting down to cover the city. He watched her for a moment in silence, she looked so serious, like she was concentrating really hard. That worried him, he always assumed that she was thinking about leaving him, thinking that it just wasn't working out, until she would smile at him and set his mind at ease.

He had never felt so insecure in a relationship before, never felt so vulnerable. He would have nightmares some nights when he was alone in his bed, that she would call or come over and tell him it was over, that she had found someone else, that she didn't love him. Or even worse that she had found someone her own age. He took a deep breath and fought off the anxity and tapped on the door.

She turned her head and smiled, "Kevin, I was wondering what was taking so long" she begain to walk towards him.

He pushed the door open and looked inside, "I've never been in here before, may I come in?"

"Of course you may, you don't heve to ask me that, I have nothing to hide" Alexis motioned him to enter and shut the door behind him.

Kevin walked around the room looking at the photos in the frames, mostly of her and her dad, some of frineds. A few stuffed animals sitting on a shelf and books, lots of books.

"What do you think?" Alexis questioned, strolling over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I expected a more childish motif I guess, this being you childhood room and all."

"Well I only moved out last year, remember." Alexis smiled at him. "Not much of a time lapse I guess."

Kevin slipped his hands in his pockets and looked out the window, "Man, snows really coming down huh"

"Yeah, if this keeps up we may have to stay here all night" Alexis whispered.

Kevin could tell where this was going, or at least where Alexis wanted it to go. He learned quickly that she my have been shy when it came to sex, and even still she was. But she always had this look in her eyes, that was unmistakable.

"Alexis Castle, what are you suggesting"

He strolled over and kneeled down in front of her, she was leaning back oh her hands. He ran his fingers down her legs, and back up again. She sat up and he pulled her into him, and proceded to give her the most sentual open mouthed kiss she'd ever experienced in her life. She ran her fingers through his hair pulling his lips closer and closer until they were both breathless.

They staired into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, until someone knocked softly on the door, causing them to pull apart quickly like two flustered teenagers.

"Come in" Alexis shouted, as Kevin straightened his shirt nervously.

Castle opened the door slowely and looked from a flustered Alexis to a more flustered Kevin, who couldn't even look him in the eye. Castle grinned from ear to ear.

"What'ya doing?"

"Dad, please, were not doing anything" Alexis spat out.

"Uh huh, whatever you say." Castle smirked. "So the fancy dinner is a no go, but were gonna order some chinese if you guys wanna join us, or you know whatever."

"Dad, of course we will join you, we were just talking thats all" Alexis looked at Kevin who nodded in agreemant, "Yeah, just talking Castle"

"Yeah, ok, well the food's gonna be alittle bit so take your time, were just doing a little cleaning." Castle said as he reached for the doorknob, "I'm just gonna close this" he shut the door and was gone.

"I dont think i've ever been so nervous in my life" Kevin exhaled.

Alexis giggled and reached her arms out for him, he came and sat on the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her and falling back onto the bed together.

As castle walked down the hall towards the stairs, he heard them laughing, he tryed not to think about what they were doing, and concentrated on the fact that he truly was making her happy. He couldn't help but smile, his little girl was truly happy, and Ryan was a good guy, deep down he knew that. He really was ok with the whole situation, he had his fatherly moments where he wanted to strangle Kevin Ryan for touching his daughter. But other times when he saw the beautiful smile on her face he knew that she really had never been happier. He smiled and headed down stairs to join the others.

Kevin rolled Alexis onto her back and kissed her neck, balancing himself over her carefully, he kissed his way down her chest unbuttoning her shirt as he kissed. Pulling her shirt open revealing a pink lacey bra, and her creamy white skin. He began to kiss every inch of exposed flesh.

Alexis closed her eyes and thought that they should stop, but oh it felt amazing, every time he touched her it sent shivers through her. She couldnt bring herself to say the words, and she knew if she said stop he would, and she didn't want him to stop. She never wanted him to stop.

Kevin couldn't believe that they were doing this, here, it was after all her dads appartment, but all of that went right out the window when Alexis moaned his name, "MMMMM Kevin"

He smiled and ran his tongue along the lacy trim of her bra, raising his head just enough to softly kiss her hardened nipples through the fabric. "Oh sweety, we better stop now" he whispered as he rested his head on her heaving chest.

"What, you're kidding me right" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"We can't do this here, I can't do this here, i'll never be able to look your dad in the eye again knowing that we had sex here." Kevin climbed off of her and sat on the edge of the bed running his hands through his hair.

Alexis pushed herself up onto her elbows, and looked at him, "How are you thinking about my dad right now, i'm lying in bed, giving you the green light and you're thinking about my dad"

Kevin turned to face her, holding out his hand, she took it and allowed him to pull her into a sitting position. "I'm always thinking about your happiness, and by extension your dads happiness, so yes, I dont wanna upset him, or you, and I believe that us being intimate in his house would very much upset him."

"Kevin I think he already knows that we have sex" Alexis whispered and cuddled into his shoulder.

"I know that, of course he knows that we do, but that dosen't mean I have to be like a wild animal and attack you everytime that were alone."

"I thought I was the one attacking you" she smiled at him.

"And I love it everytime you do, i'm just not sure that now is the right time for us to be, intimate." He kissed the top of her head.

Alexis pouted her lower lip at him in hopes of swaying the little disagreement her way.

"Oh don't even, I'm sorry Mss. Castle, but i'm not having sex under your fathers roof. Now, if you wanna come home with me after this little sourie is over, i'll gladly agree to anything that you want." Kevin's blue eyes sparkled.

Alexis smiled widely and kissed his neck, in the little spot that he always loved, right below his ear.

"Fine, if thats really what you want, Mr. Ryan, i'll quit it, but just remember, this could be one of those once in a lifetime opportunities that may never come along again. The chance to do some chick in her high school bedroom, I mean come on, thats a real fantasy right."

Kevin held her close. "I'd rather have you and me in my bed, you are all the fantasy I need."

Alexis loved when he talked like that, he really was a very sweet man, a true gentelman she thought, as she begain to button her shirt. He stood and walked over to the window. Alexis swung her legs around until her feet hit the floor, she crossed her legs and just sat there, watching him. She loved to watch him, after all he was the most handsome man she'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. His piercing blue eyes and that boyish grin, always made her smile. She loved his arms the most tho, they made her feel save and loved, she just couldn't get enough. It was the greatest feeling on the world, just lying in bed being wrapped in those amazing arms.

He turned his head in her direction, "Snow is getting bad, hope we can make it home tonight ... what? why you looking at me like that?"

She shook fer head, "No reason, just realizing how lucky I am to have you in my life."

"Oh Lex, if anyone in this relationship is lucky its me, I can't believe that you're hear with me, I love you so much" he said kneeling before her.

"I love you too Kevin" she spoke softly as she touched his face. "And I always will"

Kevin leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he ever felt happier, or more loved. He wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy, and in that monent he vowed to himself to do just that.

"Lex, Marry me?"

Please read and review. Thanks.

and heres a video I made, check it out if you like this pair watch?v=LzwJP8SvjQs


End file.
